Bebop in the West
by degeneratebeerwench
Summary: SF.When we left, Spike was going ot get stomped in to the ground by a bull named Bonecruncher...how will he getout of this one? Heehee, I finally updated! Tell me how much you want the next chappy!:P
1. Meet Spike Speigle

****

The wind stirred up a funnel of dust, swirling his dark brown duster around his long legs, legs clad in tight blue Levi jeans. On top there was a pale yellow shirt, blue bandanna, and dark brown cowboy hat set at a rakish angle upon thick curly green dust covered hair. His lips wore a cigarette and a secretive smile, as though there was something amusing, but he wasn't telling. With on hand carelessly stuffed in a pocket he surveyed his surroundings with careless nonchalance. To the casual observer, he looked like any other cowhand or hired gun. To the trained western eye noticing the two six shooters strapped to his thighs in the fast mans rig, he looked like a good man to have at your back and pure poison to have after you. Spike Speigel was indeed such a man. 

Finding the Pink Pony, the local saloon in Cheatville, he rode his strawberry roan horse over to the hitching post and dismounted. He was in sore need of a drink and money. Between watered down liquor and the inevitably crooked poker games to be found in such places, he should be in heaven. 

******************************

Slipping in to the Pony with out being noticed, our hero took a seat at the bar. Ordering a scotch on the rocks, he sat back and observed his surroundings once again. 

In a mirror above the bar, Spike could watch his back and front at the same time. There were about six or seven tables around the small room. Some were populated, most were empty. In one corner was a small group of sleazy looking characters playing the expected game of crooked poker. There were four men, and one of them seemed to be having very bad luck, loosing almost every hand. 

" Can I get you something, friend?" The bartender stood nearby wiping a glass in his hand. He had observed the tall green haired stranger and knew he had a story. Reading the signs of a dangerous man was easy after a lifetime of practice. 

" Maybe. I'm looking for a man. A very _vicious_ man." He watched the bartender to see if there was any reaction to the stress placed on the word vicious. 

" Well, don't know why you would want to find a vicious man 'cept to kill him, but good luck." The barkeep appeared totally oblivious to the hidden meaning of the word. 

"I'll have another." Tapping the rim of his glass the stranger signaled for more scotch. "So what's with the poker game over in the corner? Looks like that green horn is getting beat pretty bad," he observed.

"Well, those boys are from out at the Bar-9. Its a mean spread, and crookeder than a drunk snake. They cheat the locals out of their money and drink too much. Being as you're looking for a vicious man, why don't you do all of us a favor and take a few of them out?"

"Really? Maybe I can beat them at their own game...Send over a couple bottles of tequila." With a crooked smirk and a wink, he headed over for his anticipated game of crooked poker, leaving the bartender open-mouthed.

********************************

__

Bright sunlight broke through to clouds. Above him an angel came to rest. She had blond hair, blue eyes, flawless skin and a body so perfect it was heaven and dangerous all in one. 

"Spike..." The voice was soft and alluring, calling him from the depths of sleep.

"Spike..."

"Julia..." Spike reached up to cup her face with his hand, looking deep into her cornflower blue eyes.

__

"I love you Julia."

Julia's lips drew closer and closer to Spike's. For one brief instant their lips touched. Spike thought he was in heaven. His lips parted, and so did hers. Deepening the kiss, he opened his eyes and felt her tongue--

  
Spike lurched off the ground to an upright position. His horse was licking his face. 

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!! WHISKY! Do you have to ruin all my dreams! What did I ever do to you!! Stupid broke down nag!" A very irate Spike was yelling at his strawberry roan horse, who seemed greatly amused with himself. 

"I hate pets. If I didn't need you to survive you would be coyote bait by now!"

Whisky seemed unaffected by this tirade and continued to do the equivalent of a horse busting a gut laughing.

Suddenly, Spike fell down, remembering last night and how much he had drank. He had beaten the Bar-9 at their own game, but only barely, passing out only a few minutes after they did. 

After taking over the bottle of tequila and plying the four degenerate fools with drinks, _he _cheated _them _out of all their money_. _He felt like absolute and complete ass. His head ached and memories of the night were a blur. Spike smirked to himself as he made his hangover cure, a disgusting nasty concoction that included raw egg among other things. He thought of where half the winnings now were and how he had left the fools. It made the hangover worth it. Whistling to himself and lighting a cigarette, he broke camp, mounted his horse, and proceeded with his hunt for a vicious man. 

***************************

"What the hell?? How the fuck did this happen?"

"Chet, it was that green haired hombre..._he_ musta cheated _us _and left us here!"

In the bar, around the table where Spike had played cards, were the four from the Bar-9 in their boxers and hog-tied to the table and chairs they passed out in. Two of them were still passed out cold. Chet and another were awake and in a very embarrassed state. Their clothes were on the hitching post in the middle of the busy town. Town folk walked by pointing and laughing. 

Chet swore out loud. 

"That bastard, I'll get even with him for this. I SWEAR I will! No one makes a fool out of Chet Dolly and lives!!!"

Our bartender just observed from a safe distance unaware of the promise Chet Dolly was making to himself. He was remembering watching the lanky stranger cheat the Bar-9 boys and sneak half his money into the greenhorn's pocket without being detected. 

"That was a hell of a cowboy..." 

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, let alone my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic! I am really trying to keep everyone in character, but if I slip, let me know. 

A strawberry roan is a horse that is primarily a reddish brown color (chestnut) with a scattering of white hairs throughout the coat creating a "pink" effect. I figured since there could be no swordfish II in the old west, I would give Spike a horse the same color as his ship. Whadda ya think? Let me know!


	2. Meet Faye Valentine

"Bang! BANG! Bang!" Faye Valentine ducked, rolled, and came up with a water trough at her back. Checking her gun, she saw that she had only 8 shots left between two guns. 

"How do I get into these messes!?" She moaned. Faye had just ridden into town not even five minutes ago and was jumped by a few toughs. 

"It's not even like the bounty on my head is even that big. I'm just a small fry!" 

"BANG! BANG!" 

Faye swore. She knew there was one on the roof, one in the saloon across the street, but the third was missing. She had a feeling he was using a rifle from the sound of the shots raining around her, probably acting as a sniper. Steeling herself for possibly her last showdown, she prepared to take all three with her if possible. 

Launching a rock to the left to draw their fire, Faye lunged to the left and kept moving to the nearest cover guns a blazing. A lucky shot to the left, the one on the roof was down, tumbling ass over elbows down the roof. A few more shots to the saloon, through the shattering glass she knew that he was hit.

Gasping for breath, Faye took refuge behind a wagon.

"SHIT! Only one shot left! I'm too young to die! Why are they even aft--"

"BANG"

Wood next to her head splintered as a bullet thunked home. A stray sliver flew past her cheek and left a bloody streak, marring the flawless beauty. 

" Oh, now you're dead!"

She tried to do the same trick as before, throwing something and dodging the other way. The sniper must have been expecting that. As she dodged to the right, a bullet caught her left shoulder. Yelping in pain, Faye dropped to the dusty street a red flower blossoming on her shoulder. Stunned by pain, she was unable to move before her shooter came to the street.

"Miss Valentine I presume?" He was a cowboy with a handsome face, all tanned and rugged, yet underneath the good looks was a petty meanness, the kind of mean that would kick a puppy for no good reason other than it was there. He nudged her with his boot toe. "Let's have a look at you."

Pulling Faye to her feet, his eyes widened in shock. He knew she was beautiful, but did not think anyone could be _this_ beautiful.

Her petite body was clad in blue Levis and a bright red button up shirt and both appeared to be about 3 sizes too small on her voluptuous body. Purple hair and ruby lips made a stunning contrast to the yellow cowboy hat, duster, and bandanna she was wearing. Only the bloody scratch on her flawless skin and the red stain on her shoulder marred her appearance. 

"Well well well. We finally have you. You're quite a tough lady to get a hold of .You know, the Hodge City poker tournament is coming up. I'll bet a pretty girl like you could bring me good luck...standing in my corner. I've heard about your skill with cards. Why don't you work with me?" The cowboy pulled Faye closer, so close she could smell his breath.

"I don't think so..." He had forgotten Faye still had her gun. She whipped it up striking him in the handsome jaw. Remembering she had one bullet left, she carefully aimed at almost point blank range and fired. 

The handsome cowboy fell to the ground clutching his chest, red seeping through his fingers, dust rising around him. Faye turned her back and walked away from all of the destruction in the street. 

***************************

"So the Hodge City poker tourney is coming up." Faye mused to herself. At one time Faye would never have dreamed of playing poker for money, even though she was unbeatable. Faye could read her opponents and tell you what they were thinking. She knew every move they were going to do before they would do it. AND she was a master of the sleight of hand. But a lady just did not do such things. Yet the world changes. That life was gone, Faye only vaguely remembered it. 

She was broke. Dead broke. Broke and wounded, which meant no bounty hunting or continuing her search. It would be easy money as long as no one caught her cheating. 

"What do ya say Star? Should we go make some money for oats and smokes?"

A bandaged up and semi-recovered Faye was talking to her horse, Star. Star was the closest thing Faye had to a friend right then. She would often carry on one-sided conversations with the chestnut flaxen maned beast. 

Star snorted and turned in the direction of the Hodge City with out being asked. 

***********************************

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. Next, Faye gets kidnapped and Spike heads to Hodge City. R + R 


	3. who wants us here?

Spike's eyes narrowed. Someone was following him, and he didn't like it. Anyone who followed that close behind and was that careful to stay hidden was up to no good. Spike had his enemies and he wasn't an easy man to kill. The canyon they were in would be a perfect place for an ambush. Whisky snorted to agree with his feelings. 

"Easy fella. I know they're there." 

As Spike spoke, an arrow sank into the tree next to him. There was a rolled up piece of paper attached. From the rim of the canyon, he could hear maniacal laughter and the barking of a small dog. Carefully Spike scanned the canyon, looking for life between the stunted trees and rocks. Finding none, he unbound the message and lit a cigarette. 

__

Hodge City Poker Tournament! The best of the best will be here! See players compete for a $20,000 prize! Come to the Red Moon Saloon on May 13th. Ante is at 6pm.

"Well boy, this is the second message I've gotten this way. Think someone wants me there? Maybe they feel rich and want to loose their money?"

Whiskey snorted at this one. 

" Could be a delicate situation if someone wants me there that badly." Spike gave his trademark smirk, tossed the butt of his cigarette and lit another. 

"Good thing I'm not the delicate cautious type."

*********************************

Faye sniffed the air. There was a strange scent there. Star began to prance and jig under her. 

  
" Easy girl, easy." Faye took a firm hold on the reins and looked around. 

"Dammit, I'm on my way to that tournament, minding my own business, and someone decides to try to get the jump on me. WHY does someone always try to ruin things for me?"

Faye was beginning to loose her patience. Just then an arrow flew into the ground at Star's feet. There was maniacal laughter, a few dog barks, then silence. Faye lit a cigarette and proceeded to read the attached flyer. 

__

Hodge City Poker Tournament! The best of the best will be here! See players compete for a $20,000 prize! Come to the Red Moon Saloon on May 13th. Ante is at 6pm.

"Well, that's unusual. I've been hearing a lot about this tourney lately, both times ending with someone trying to kill me. What's with this country any ways?"

Faye ground out her cigarette, stowed the flyer and arrow in her saddlebags, and lit another cigarette. Star whickered at her and proceeded to head to Hodge City, totally unaware that they were still being followed.

**************************

"You're sure you delivered both messages to both people? It's Imperative that they both arrive for the tournament." It was a large man behind the desk. He wore all black -- duster, boots, hat and bandanna. The only thing relieving the black was the deep rose colored shirt he wore. 

"Yes -- Yes Captain! Both Spike -- person and Faye -- Faye received messages. Ed and Ein delivered them personally!"

"Good, things are going just right."

***************************

The first thing Spike noticed about Hodge City was the size of it. Almost every building was at least two stories high for real, not just false front stores. He gave a low whistle and lit a cigarette.   
  
"Yo. Whisky. This place is nice. Let's see what we can find for lodging. I need a hot bath."

After stabling his horse at the livery stable, Spike began to wander the town. With his head thrown back, cigarette between his lips, hand in pocket and whistling under his breath, he went in search of somewhere to get a bath and a shave. 

"Damn I'm getting scruffy."

Out of the corner of his eye, Spike caught sight of something red and brown. He spun to the left and heard a disturbingly familiar maniacal cackle. He couldn't place it, shrugged it off, and kept walking. 

**********************

"OOOOH Ein! That was really bad! We almost let Spike -- Person see us! We must be more careful or the captain will not be happy!"

The little corgi yipped in agreement. 

**********************

Faye was setting up camp for the night. She had Star fed with what little grain she had left was drinking the last of her coffee. She didn't need to hobble Star -- she came on command and never wandered far. 

Rolling out her bedroll, Faye laid down and looked up at the stars. 

"What do you think is out there Star? Think that man is out there? Do you think I'll ever kill him?"

The little mare came over and nuzzled her mistress. Faye stroked her cheek and rolled over to sleep.

*************

The warmth was all around him. Spike lay reclining in a huge claw footed bathtub. His thick curley hair was plastered to his head and limp from the steam. 

"Ahhhh.... This is the life. Nothing is better than a warm bath!"

The water was making him drowsy, so he decided to take a short nap, not knowing when he would get the luxury of sleeping in the bath again. 

**********

__

"Spike, don't go. Please! You might not return! Ple --"Her voice caught with sobs.

"Julia, I have to go. Its my job. No matter how dangerous, I have to go. You know that."

Spike held Julia by the arms, looking deep into her eyes, seeing all the love that was there, willing his strength into her. 

"Julia, remember, no matter what, I love you. You are my angel." His voice was deep, rasping, betraying his emotion. His thumbs wiped tears from her smooth cheeks. She looked into his garnet colored eyes and was sobbing softly, knowing it could be the last time he ever held her. 

"Don't go, lets just run away. We can start all over again! In a new place, a new life --"

"Julia, stop." His voice was calm, quiet, and very hoarse. 

"Please don't beg me to stay, you know I can't. If I ran away I wouldn't be a man. I have to go now. I love you."

"Spike --"

"Shhh." He placed his fingers on her lips and kissed her once more. 

"I'll return as soon as possible. I love you." With a final choked up sob she was in his arms, they were kissing for all they were worth, trying to meld their souls and hearts. 

Without a word, Spike broke away, mounted his horse and rode away. 

He didn't look back.

He couldn't look back

***************************

"OOOOUCH! Goddamit!" Spike woke with a lurch, smashing his headoff the side of the tub. He was heaving for breath and there were tears running down his face. The water was tepid at best now. He had dreamed of Julia again. Would she never stop haunting him? Maybe when he found his vicious man, she could be at rest. 

**********************

It was the middle of the night. The fire was almost burnt out. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. A twig snapped. Faye jerked her head around but she was too late! Dirt sprayed onto the fire hissing as it hit. Strange hands grabbed her -- rough hands. Before she had time to react her wrist and feet were hogtied, she was bound and tied into her horses saddle with her hands tied to the horn.

She could not even reach her guns or bullwhip. 

She was helpless.

In the distance she heard a maniacal scream very familiar to that maniacal laugh from earlier.


	4. Countdown to 6pm

I just realized I forgot disclaimers on the other few chapters. OOPSA! Here goes.....

I don't own Cowboy Bebop. 

A/N: There is mention about Indians in this chapter, I don't think it is offensive, but for anyone who may see it that way, I apologize before hand and warn you now! ENJOY!

***************************************************************************

"What do you mean they got her? You and Ein were supposed to be keeping an eye on things!" The man behind the desk was distraught. All of his careful planning gone. Wasted. Faye Valentine would not be coming to the Hodge City Tournament. It started tonight at six pm. And she was kidnapped. 

"Ed is very sorry Jet -- Person! Ed fell asleep and the men had Faye -- Faye by then! Ed was scared, and so was Ein. They had guns." Edward truly did look remorseful.   
  
Jet caved. After all, Ed was just a kid. A strange, neurotic, psychopathic kid, but a kid. Jet supposed that being found wandering in the desert, half-dead dehydrated and taken in by Indians could do that to a child. Ed was also Jets adopted daughter and the best damn tracker he knew of. 

"It's ok Ed; there was nothing you could do. Tell ya what, you know who Spike Speigel is, can you deliver this message to him?" Jet handed Ed a hastily scrawled note. 

"Yes sir! Edward will deliver!" Ed snatched the note from Jets fingers, saluted, stuffed it down her shirt, and took off out the door, Ein at her heels. 

Jet sat behind the desk shaking his head and wondering if he was in over his head. 

  
It was noon on Tournament day.

********************************************

"Put me down! I have to be somewhere! Let me go NOW!" Faye Valentine could be a formidable opponent normally. Faye valentine in a temper was just down right dangerous. 

After being kidnapped, pawed, tied up, freezing all night and being made to ride miles in the dark, she was not a happy camper. Her hair was mussed and her boots scuffed. The wound in her shoulder was aching and starting to seep blood. She must have torn stitches in the tussle. 

Her captors deposited her by a fire on a cold stone seat and shoved a flimsy tin plate of cold congealed beans in her hands. Faye looked at the food, shrugged and began to eat, holding the palate to her face and licking her beans. It was the best she could do with bound hands. Food was food. It was more than she had been eating lately. Being dainty and picky just led to an empty stomach. 

"So what do you plan on doing with me? I assume there was a reason for you abducting me in the middle of the night?"

"Shaddap an' eat bitch." That would be the oh-so-cultured buffoon seated on a rock near her. He was a young guy, and could be okay looking if he had had any intelligence behind his eyes. Faye looked around the camp. They were alone. Smiling to herself she decided to try her luck. 

Making her eyes big and innocent, she began to let water seep out of her eyes. Throwing in a little whimper here and there, she was the perfect damsel in distress. 

"Hey, why are you crying? I thought you were supposed to be some tough as nails bitch?" The buffoon actually showed concern. Faye made her eyes even bigger.

"Who me? You must have the wrong person sugar." Faye's voice was as smooth as honey. She stuck out her chest on one end and ass on the other.

"Do you think it would be at all possible for you to...um...loosen my ropes? My skin is so fragile and these ropes are sooo rough, " carressing the word so to make it a purr. She gave a little pout, the eyes got bigger, and the voice silkier. 

Buffoon felt as if he were drowning in emeralds. 

  
"Sure thing miss, Let me get those for you."

Faye marveled at the way a man could be manipulated by big eyes and a nice rack. Buffoon missed the glint in Faye's eye as he got closer. She already had her hands free and clocked him on the back of the head knocking him out cold turkey. She took a moment to wonder at the stupidity of men then grabbed her things and whistled for Star. As she was running in the direction of the hoof beats, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

A man was standing in front of her with a gun trained on her head.

*********************************

Spike felt better and looked like a whole new person. He had washed the trail dirt off, washed his clothes and shaved. The deadly lone wolf look was gone, replaced by a handsome carefree young man. As he ambled around the town with one hand in his pocket, many female heads turned in his direction. With a smirk, wave, and a "yo" he would be on his way. 

"So where is this Red Moon Saloon?" He wondered aloud. 

"MMMUUUAAAHHHHAAAAHHHH!" It was that same maniacal laughter from the canyon. Determined not to lose it this time, Spike darted down the alley the voice came from. There was a flash of red and brown and then Spike was cornered. 

Great and Mighty Spike Speigel was cornered by a child and a small Welsh corgi. A maniacal child and a loud welsh corgi.

"So am I supposed to be scared?" Spike drawled, leaning on the wall and lighting a cigarette. 

  
"Edward has a message -- message for Spike -- Person" The child waved her arms in glee. 

"Edward, huh?" Spike raised an eyebrow at the strange child. 

  
"Can't you just deliver messages in a normal fashion? I assume it was you in the canyon," Spike inhaled and exhaled the silvery smoke. 

"You mean that wasn't normal? Edward sorry!" The child handed Spike Jet's hastily scrawled note and rolled away doing cartwheels. 

"Talk about a strange town...and stranger people." Taking one last drag, Spike flung the butt to the ground and ground it out with his boot. Opening his note, his eyes widened. 

__

Spike Speigel

I need to hire your services. I gather that you have already met Edward, my adopted daughter -- 

"Daughter? Could have fooled me," as Spike lit another cigarette. 

__

And sometimes messenger. I originally had you and another lured to Hodge City with a poker tournament. I wished to hire the both of you for a job and knew a poker tournament would be the best way to get you here. Unfortunately the girl has been kidnapped and I need you to get her back --

" Girl? He thinks I'll work with a girl?" Spike lit another cigarette making it two he was smoking. 

__

Before she seriously injures her captors and the bounty on her head goes up even higher. Her name is Faye Valentine. I am staying at the Yellow Star hotel where you can contact me. 

Sincerely,

Jet Black

"Faye Valentine? He wants me to work with **_THE _**Faye Valentine? I don't know who this man is, but he's crazy!"

**__**

P.S. You will be handsomely rewarded for retrieving Faye from her 

captors. 

"Well well well. I've heard of Faye Valentine. She's supposed to be a pretty mean hand with a deck of cards. Maybe I'll just save her AFTER the tournament is over!"

  
Chuckling to himself, he lit a cigarette and fantasized about how he would spend all the money he would cheat -- er, win tonight. 

************************************************

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" Faye stood erect, head up and shoulders back. With her yellow duster blowing in the wind and the proud tilt of her head, she was a study in arrogance. 

"Names Chet Dolly. Now be a good girl and let me tie your hands up."

Chuck's thin mouth was bent into an evil grin and there was a glint in his eyes that made Faye uneasy.

"Do it Miss Valentine, or I'll shoot you. I kidnapped you to remove you from the running in the Hodge City Poker Tournament. Must say I didn't expect you to be so easy to detain." Chet moved in closer breathing her scent and eying her tight red shirt. 

"Then again, detainment isn't the only thing worth doing with a pretty little thing like you."

Seeing where his thoughts were roaming, Faye threw her head into his mouth, smashing his lips and spit into his face. Chet wiped blood and spit from his crushed lips.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that Faye," He said her name as though it were the vilest curse. 

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I let you touch me like that," Faye's emerald eyes flared in anger.

She barely managed to avoid recoiling in fear as Chet sneered and reached for his bowie knife.

"Hey boss, much as I would like to watch you slice the bitch up, we gotta get goin' if we are going to be at the Red Moon in time for tonight."

Buffoon was awake and rubbing his head miserably, glaring daggers at Faye. She blew him a kiss and a wink. 

"You're lucky bitch. Tie her up good and don't fall for any more of her tricks. We have a tournament to win." Chet lit a cigarette and curled his upper lip. 

"Round up the rest of the boys. We have a green haired bastard to pay back as well."


	5. Just remember PrincessI own you

I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

THANK YOU to my one and only reviewer: 

Uisukii-in-your-sleep. I was wondering if anyone would ever read this. Thank you!

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

******************************************************

There was an air of holiday in the air. The entire town had closed early in honor of the Hodge City Poker Tournament. Shops were closed. People were hawking baked goods in the street. A band was playing. Confetti was flying into the air. 

Some of the West's best would be here today. There would be Ace McIntyre, Billy Spade, Lenny Hart, Freddie Gerald - all the big name players.   
  
All except Faye Valentine. 

Tying Whisky to a hitching post and walking into the crowd, Spike had to grimace. 

"I hate crowds. People act like jackasses when they get in large groups."

After the fifth person bumped into him, Spike headed for the Red Moon grumbling under his breath about inbred rednecks. 

*******************************************************

"Five dollars, here's your slip, go down the hall, first door on the right." 

A harried man in a white shirt and a maroon pinstriped vest was signing people up for the tournament. 

Spike walked over, thinking to get signed up early and observe the competition. 

"Name?" The harried man was impatiently tapping his paper with a pen.

"Spike Speigel." Spike's voice was low and his head tipped down so the brim of his hat covered his eyes. 

"Five dollars, here's your slip, go down the hall, first door - Spike? Speigel?" The man looked up in disbelief, jaw agape. 

"I heard you were dead! That some syndicate killer got you out in Chicora!" His face was now animated.

"Maybe he did friend, maybe I'm here and it's only a dream," Spike mused. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked out of sight down the hall. 

*******************************************************

"Listen up and listen good girl. I am going to go in there and you are going to wait here with Marty. No funny business, got it?" Chet stood menacingly over Faye.

__

So Buffoon does have a name she mused to herself.

"Sure Chet baby, anything you say." Faye blew him a kiss and waved her bound hands. 

Chet glared at her and stalked inside muttering about a certain purple-haired-insolent-bitch. He had a tournament to win and a bastard to get even with. 

*******************************************************

Jet tossed back another shot nervously. Ed had delivered the message, but had neglected to get any reply from Spike. Now Jet was watching him chat quietly with the bartender. Their conversation seemed to be serious. 

Faye Valentine was no where to be seen.

*******************************************************

"Bartender, a scotch on the rocks." Leaning on the bar and looking around, Spike lit a cigarette. 

"Hey friend, do you get a lot of news in these parts?"

"We might, depending who was asking and what about." The bartender poured another drink. 

"I'm looking for a man."

"Who about these parts isn't? You'll have to give me better than that, son. Call me Jim by the way." He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Ok, I'm looking for a vicious man." _This _barkeep caught the emphasis on the word. He stilled momentarily and then continued pouring. 

"Only a man with a death wish would hunt a vicious man." He would not meet Spike's eyes. 

"More like a man who needs to settle a debt. What do you know?" Spikes eyes had grown cold and predatory. 

Jim "accidentally" spilled a glass. As he wiped it up, he whispered to Spike. 

"Go to Greentown. He's in Greentown." Wiping up the mess, Jim walked to the other end of the bar. 

Satisfied, Spike stood up and moved to the poker table. He lit another cigarette. They were getting ready to start. 

*******************************************************

A bell rang much like one used to call the family to dinner. Men from around the room began to hand their tickets to the harried man in the vest. After they were all arranged around the table he cried out:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Still no Faye Valentine. 

Jet was worried. 

*******************************************************

Spike wiped sweat from his brow as the man on his left dealt the cards. The competition was steep. It was a group of gifted poker players and even with Spike's speed and skill at sleight of hand, they were tough to cheat. So far he was doing well, but barley. 

Seeing Chet walk in had made his day. Spike was toying with him, bluffing till almost everything Chet had was bet, then folding on the hand. Knowing it was a personal vendetta that drove him Spike enjoyed his humiliation. 

Finally the tournament was nearing the end. Few spectators were left. One man in particular kept drawing Spike's attention. He was a big man in all black with a rose colored shirt. He seemed to be paying special attention when it was Spike's turn. Keeping one corner of his mind focused on the man in black, Spike concentrated the rest on the hand.

There was only Spike, Chet, Ace and Frankie left. As far as Spike could tell, Ace and Frankie were playing straight. It was Spike's deal. 

With a skill so finessed that no one could detect his moves, Spike dealt. He made sure that he had a winning hand and Chet a loosing one. Ace and Frankie would fall between them. 

Spike looked at Frankie. His face remained impassive as he held up 2 fingers, laying 2 cards on the table revealing nothing to Spike about his hand. 

Frankie was good. 

Ace's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as he asked for 3 cards. Spike knew Ace was out of luck. 

Ace wasn't so good. 

Chet was sweating profusely. His face was red. A vein bulged in his neck. He was scowling at his cards. He barked at Spike for 2 cards and continued scowling. 

Chet wasn't good at all.

*******************************************************

Finally it was Chet and Spike left. Spike left because of talent and sneakiness, Chet was left because of Spike's desire to toy with him. There was a pile of bills, coins, chips and even a holster and a bedroll in front of Spike. In front of Chet were a few bills. Once more as luck would have it, Spike's deal. 

As Spike dealt, he decided to mess with Chet a little. 

"Hey Chet, how did you ever get loose from that table? I heard you and your pards had a hell of a time finding your clothes the next morning." Spike smirked and dealt the last card. 

"Why you bastard, I'm gonna kill you for that -"

  
"Now now Chet, how do you expect to beat me if you aren't focused? How many?" His voice had started out teasing, but now was cold.

"One ," he gritted out through his teeth. Glaring daggers at Spike he picked up his card. The glare lessened as he looked, seeing that he had a full house. He's get that asshole, and get him good!

Spike finished dealing himself and grinned, inwardly maintaining a cool detached manner. He had a royal flush as he had planned, knowing Chet would get cocky thinking his full house would beat any hand of Spike's. 

Letting his face fall just the slightest bit, Spike prepared to relieve Chet of everything he owned. 

"Forty dollars," Spike started.

"Forty and raise ten." Chet threw a few coins into the pot.

"Everything." Spike pushed the whole pile in front of him to the middle of the table.

"Can you meet that or are ya gonna fold?" Spike sat back in his chair awaiting his next action.

"Well, not in money. I have something I'll trade you though," a spark came into Chet's eye as he remembered Faye outside. 

"Marty! Bring in the girl!" Chet sat back in his chair as well.

Spike's jaw dropped as he saw the girl. Not only was she stunning, she was Faye Valentine in all her glory. She was swinging at Marty and hissing and spitting like a cougar. Spike actually pitied poor Marty. Restraining her had to take a lot out of a man. 

__

Great, two birds with one stone! Spike was remembering the note from Jet Black. Not only would he win the Tournament but would get the reward for finding Faye too! The gods were smiling on him. 

"Well, will she do to even the wager?" All thoughts of vengeance had fled. Chet was now reminiscent of a small child desperately trying to get his way. 

"You poofy haired lunkhead! How dare you -"

Lewdly looking Faye up and down, Spike grinned.

"Yeah, I guess she will. She can wash my socks if nothing else." Spike smirked at Faye.

Faye glared daggers back. Their eyes locked; green and red sparks flew.

"Now lets see what you have."

In spite of the vicious sounds coming from Faye they showed their cards. Chet looked like he was going to have a coronary when he realized that he had lost. 

"NNOOOO! How could you have beaten me? No one could have the perfect luck you have! No one!" Chet was crying and tearing at his hair. The women in the room felt sorry for him. The men felt disdain. 

*******************************************************

Jet smiled. Spike had not only won the tournament; he had retrieved Faye Valentine with out bloodshed. Now he just had to sit back and wait for Spike to find him.

*******************************************************

Spike scooped up all his loot and deposited it into his saddlebags. 

"Let's go Princess." Spike grabbed the rope that bound Faye's hands jerking so that she almost fell. Something about her attitude irked him, prodding him to behave ungentlemanly. Faye protesting all the way, Spike drug her out the door to Whisky's side.

Ignoring her protests and kicks, Spike tossed her onto his horses back like a sack of potatoes. He tied her into the saddle and proceeded to secure his saddlebags. He was getting more and more irked. He hated women with attitude and this woman had plenty of it. Finally he yelled at her. 

"You will sit on this horse and you will shut the fuck up. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Spikes garnet eyes were blazing. He was getting pretty pissed. 

"What right do you have to tell me to shut up? I'm my own person you fluffy headed imbecile!" Faye's eyes were blazing as well. Who did this cowboy think he was ordering the one and only Faye Valentine around like he was?

Spike had gone back to cool unruffled careless spike.

"Just remember one thing Princess." As he mounted up behind her, he couldn't help but notice how slim she was.

"What's that Cowboy?" Faye was pouting but realized that any man was better than Evil Chet and the Buffoon.

"Just remember Princess, I own you."


	6. Let's make a deal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Does that cover it? Or do I have to actually **_say_** I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the movie Maverick which some people have likened this story to? ( By the way, I've never even seen the movie! lol)

Da-dum. Da-dum. Whisky plodded down the trail listening to the two on his back bicker.

"How dare you say you own me? No one owns me without my say so!" Faye was seated in front of Spike. He could feel the anger coming off of her in waves. With a big sigh she blew her bangs out of her face.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? I could have sworn I told you that." Spike reached into his pocket and put a cigarette to his lips. He inhaled the smoke feeling more relaxed at once. There was a nagging feeling he needed to assuage. Someone was following them. 

"You might've, doesn't mean I listen though." With a smirk Faye reached around plucking the cigarette from his lips accidentally sliding closer to Spike. Quickly she scooted to the front of the saddle again, but not before noticing how strong his thighs felt under hers. "So do I get a name Cowboy? Or do you _think _I'll call you '**Master**' for the rest of our association?" Faye took a drag and blew the smoke in Spikes face. She had laced the word 'Master' with as much poison and sarcasm as she could possibly manage. 

"Why are you so surly anyways? What did I ever do to you?" Faye was trying to turn in the saddle but only succeeded in wedging herself closer to the cowboy again.

"Yeah you get a name. Shrew seems to fit you pretty well. All you've done since I rescued you is bitch and moan." Spike stole the cigarette back. He needed it after having this obnoxious woman that close to him. Something about this woman put him on edge Spike was in no mood to talk. Winning the huge pot at the tournament and getting Chet again should have elated him. Unfortunately he was in a foul mood and it had quite a bit to do with the violet haired beauty in front of him. . He received a hard elbow to the ribs for his comment.

"That's not what I meant, asshole. Do you need me to spell it out for you? Or just speak loud and clear for your teensy-insy brain to comprehend the question? What is your name?" Faye spoke loud and slowly. She was getting exasperated now. Of all the possible rescuers - not that she had needed rescuing - why did she have to get this cantankerous jerk? Ok, this very _handsome_ cantankerous jerk. 

"Spiegel. Spike Spiegel." He gave a satisfied smile as her jaw dropped. Apparently she recognized the name. Spike threw the rest of the cigarette to the side and urged his horse to a trot. He knew of a place to camp for the night up head that would be safe from who ever was following them. 

*************************************************************************************************

Jet was sitting in his office. His large frame made the spacious room look almost tiny. He was pleased with himself. Faye was rescued with out adding to the small bounty on her head. Spike would be delivering her to him. Jet thought back to all he had heard about Spike Speigel and Faye Valentine. They were both dangerous when riled. If he recalled correctly they both had short tempers. He hoped they made it to him without killing each other first. 

*************************************************************************************************

"Set up camp." Spike issued the order and walked away to his horse. Faye whipped around to stare at his back. "_Excuse_ me? Do I look like a slave to you? Who do you think you are to just order me -" Spike walked back to Faye. He stopped when he was about a foot away from her. "I won you in that game. Until I say so, you are my slave. I own you. Don't forget it. Or would you like to be in Chet's possession again?" By now he was almost nose to nose with Faye. Their eyes met and locked in a fierce battle of wills. Realizing he was right she turned away and began to unroll his bedroll. 

"There is an extra blanket in there. You can use that tonight." Seeing Faye's surprised look he couldn't resist. "Sorry Princess, not every guy wants to get you in the sack." Spike sauntered away bracing himself for any missiles she might launch at his back.

Faye picked up a cooking pot and debated whether or not to aim for his head. Deciding against it she settled for a "Go to hell Speigel."

***********************************************************************************************

Spike stared into the fire. He saw golden flame morph to golden blond hair before his eyes. The flames danced and flickered casting light on his surroundings creating an ethereal aura. 

__

He watched the flames engulf her golden hair. She screamed in agony but he was too far away to do anything. The bandits took off over the plains. He was half a mile away from the small house when the roof caved in. A scream of unbearable pain rent the air, then was silent. The angry inferno devoured everything inside. 

Every object. 

Every life.

A log snapped sending a blaze of sparks to the sky. Spike was brought back to consciousness. He was listening, trying to figure out if they were still being watched or followed. His gaze wandered to the blanket across from the fire. Faye had gone to sleep already. 

The sound of hoof beats broke the silence. 

Jumping up Spike's head snapped around. That was a horse, but it wasn't Whisky. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Faye mounting an outfitted chestnut horse and beginning to gallop off.

"How the hell... Whisky! You ornery mule! C'mere!" Spike bellowed into the night for his horse. Whisky thundered past Spike at a full gallop never breaking stride. Reaching out a hand he grabbed a handful of mane and bounded to his horses bare back. Urging him to faster speeds he began to holler to Faye.

"_Dammit woman_! Where the hell do you think you are going? Did I give you permission to leave?" The horses thundered through the trees and over rocks. Spike was even with Faye now. Trusting Whisky to stay parallel he leaned over and slid on to Faye's horse behind her. Wrapping his arms around Faye and holding on with his legs he ignored the branches whipping past them and managed to slow her horse. He couldn't ignore how perfectly she fit in his arms or how good her hair smelled though. 

"Leave me alone! This is my horse! Star is mine! I didn't steal her! You don't own me! I'm no one's slave! You can't make me stay! Let me go!" Faye was screaming at him. His face sported claw marks from her scratching. Grabbing her waist Spike drug her off Star's back. 

  
"You are not allowed to go anywhere. I need you to collect a reward." Spike was lying on top of Faye to restrain her. He didn't need anymore injuries from the shrew. Faye's eyes widened and her struggles renewed. "So you're _that_ kind of cowboy! No way in hell that you're taking me in!" Faye whistled for Star. 

Spike heard hoof beats behind him and dodged just in time. Star's teeth had just missed his shoulder. "Stupid nag! Faye listen to me. I'm not collecting a bounty on you! I'm getting more to take you to a man instead of the authorities. Why am I explaining myself to you anyways? _I_ own _you_!"

"What do you mean 'a man'?" Faye stopped struggling and thought back to the flyer she received persuading her to attend the poker tournament. Someone had wanted her there and for a reason. Her getting kidnapped was just an unforeseen mishap. Hopefully all they wanted to do was talk to her. Whatever the reason they wanted it bad and wanted it bad enough to pay. 

Her mind flew back to Spike. She knew his name. He had been a respected and feared Texas Ranger and widely known until a few years ago. He had mysteriously dropped out of sight. It was rumored in trail end towns that he had turned to the other side of the law. Some said he died in a shoot out in Chicora. They say he had vengeance on his mind, but no one knew for who or why. Faye decided to bluff. 

"Didn't you used to be a Ranger? You can't turn me in to someone! Who knows what I'll have to do them to get away? What if I have to kill him? Could you live with a man's life on your hands?"

Spike's eyes grew cold. His face closed up tighter than a vise. Julia's life was on his hands. She died because of him. "Shut up Faye. Believe it or not he wants you and I to work together. I really don't see that happening, but he's still paying me to retrieve you for him."

"Wait, all he wants is for you to bring me to him? What's it worth to ya?" Faye had a calculating gleam in her eyes. They sparkled with mischief. Spike grew suspicious and rightly so. 

"What do you mean? Handsomely rewarded was how he phrased it. Why?" Spike was becoming suspicious. She was suddenly cooperative. 

"If I go with you and don't give you any problems, I get half. I also don't play maid anymore." Faye looked at him shrewdly. "What do ya say Cowboy?"

Spike thought about how much of a pain this girl was. It would be nice to have her agreeable. He could sleep at night without wondering if she would pull another stunt like this. He wouldn't have to eat her cooking again. His stomach cramped thinking of the meal she had prepared - if you could call it that. Handsomely _was_ a lot of money. Wasn't it?

Spike met her eyes. "Can I trust you?" 

Faye's lips curved in a seductive smile. "What do you think?" 

Spike seemed to fight an internal battle. He thought about the money and a full nights sleep. _No more of Faye's cooking. _

Spike held out his hand.

"Deal."

They shook on it sealing the pact.

*************************************************************************************************

Do we detect a bit of sexual tension? hee hee. How did Julia die? Who was Julia to Spike? What does Faye have to gain out of this? And why does Jet want them to work together? Review and some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter!


	7. A glimpse of Faye's past

__

The house was blazing with flames. She saw it all through a haze of grief. Men on horseback galloped around the farmyard screeching and whooping madly. They were all clad in all black. Even their horses were black. Each one of them were armed with flaming torches or smoking guns. 

Paralyzed with fear she stood and watched. The men were torching her home and everything she held dear. She watched them lasso the seedling apple trees her mother had planted that spring and wrench them from the ground. Their roots reached for the sky as if begging god for mercy. Fruit was trampled beneath pounding hoof beats, fleshy insides squeching into the earth. Cries of pain and despair split the air. The horses still in the barn were being burnt alive. The smell of sizzling flesh and acrid scent of smoke was carried on the breeze to her. 

Her family was in the house!

She put her horse in a gallop and headed for the house. She had to save her family!

A shot cracked through the air and pain lanced her shoulder, knocking her from the saddle. Everything went black.

Faye sat up straight in her bedroll. Her eyes were wide and unseeing. Tears coursed down her porcelain cheeks. Gasping for breath but never seeming to get enough she noticed Spike kneeling next to her.

"Y'all right?" Concern resided in his eyes. He didn't know what demons haunted her. He fought enough of his own to feel sympathy though. The urge to shelter her from her fears manifested. _Why do I feel this way? She means nothing to me!_

"I...I'm fine. Leave me alone." She started to pack up her bedroll, ignoring Spike, not meeting his eyes. _Of all the times to have that dream again! I will hunt him down, and when I find him I'll kill him in the most painful way I can think of! I swear it. On my parents lives I swear it. _

Spike watched her from a distance as he packed his own gear. The only thing he missed about having Faye for a slave was that now he had to pack his own stuff. _That was a hell of a dream, to subdue her this much. _With a wicked grin Spike decided to bring the Faye he knew back.

He strode to where she was standing and stole the cigarette from her fingers just before she lit it. 

"Thanks for the smoke, Shrew." He lit it and began to mosey over to Whiskey. Her snarl of rage alerted him that she was coming for him. He leapt into Whisky's saddle and took off running. 

"Phhhwwweeet! STAR!" with a shrieking whistle she summoned Star. Bounding into the saddle she gave chase. _How _dare_ he think he could get away with stealing her cigarette! "_It took me a whole minute to roll that one!" Mumbling about arrogant bastards under her breath she urged Star to greater speeds. 

Spike was only ahead of her by a few lengths*. _Well, I guess I fixed her mood. _Whisky wasn't going his fastest, but it was close. _That's a helluva horse to keep up with us this far. Who am I kidding, that's a helluva rider too. _They weaved through the sage and rocks, ducking under branches and leaping over fallen trees. 

As the miles fell away under their pounding hooves, Faye felt her heart lighten. _I'll get him someday. But first I have to get this jerk. _She admired how well he handled the big roan. _No green horn this one. _With a final burst of speed Star caught up with Whisky and over took him. Cutting him off, Spike only saw emerald eyes probing into his.

He flicked the ash off of the cigarette.

"Want it?" Holding out the cigarette she saw that it was only a small burnt stub. 

"You asshole." Turning Star she headed back to the trail.

Spike smiled to himself and followed her, flicking the used stub to the ground. He was glad she was back to normal.

****************************************************************

"Were the hell are they? The tournament was two days ago. TWO DAYS! You want to hire someone for a job, then they don't show. What's with kids these days? Don't they have any responsibility?" Jet was pacing his office and trying not to pull any more hair out. 

****************************************************************

The midday the sun was scorching. It beat down frying everything in its path. Faye had removed her duster and lashed it to her cantle*. Her sleeves were rolled up showing slim forearms. Around her neck was a yellow bandanna soaked in precious water. Sweat formed dark red stains on her back and ran freely down her face. Star had a sheen of sweat covering her shoulders and flanks with a dark line making its way down her belly. 

Spike and Whisky were dressed and sweating similarly. 

"Holy shit. I can't believe this heat. I think there's a spring ahead. We'll rest there." Nodding her assent, Faye wearily steered Star to follow. 

****************************************************************

From above a lone human watched them. He noticed their dress and pegged their identities. The two people in the bounty. How convenient they were traveling together. He noted quality of the horses and the value of their possessions. The woman was attractive as well. If the money wasn't enough, their possessions alone would be.

They were hot. The travelers were not paying attention to their surroundings. They would be easy prey. 

****************************************************************

The spring loomed cool and heavenly. Water softly bubbled and gurgled from the ground. Weeds and a few small trees grew lushly on the banks. A small flock of birds took flight as the weary riders came in to view. 

Star and Whisky buried their muzzles deep in the cold stream. Spike loosened his cinch* and removed his hat. His fuzzy green afro was plastered to his head like a dark green helmet. Dipping his hat in the water he put it back on his head full, spilling water over his shoulders. Dark stubble covered his jaw, turning him into a soggy desperado.

Faye couldn't help laughing at the picture he made. Even in this heat he looked thoroughly water logged. 

"What are you laughing at Princess? It's not like you look much better."

He was right, of course. Her normally sleek hair was mussed and sweat soaked. Her shirt was stained with sweat. She stuck out her tongue and repeated his motions with the hat. 

Both content they rested in the shade. Taking out his tobacco, Spike rolled two cigarettes. Handing on to Faye he lit it for her.   
  
"I owe you one anyway." With a shrug he lit his own. They lay there for a while, relaxing tired muscles, relishing the rest and lost in their own thoughts. Nearby the horses grazed.

A sudden movement behind a rock alerted Faye. Catching Spike's eye, she looked in that direction. He gave a short, almost imperceptible nod to say he understood. At the same moment they both dodged, Spike left and Faye right. They took cover behind handy rocks, guns cocked and ready. 

Two arrows twanged into the trees they had been leaning against. 

Seeing a flash of brown, Faye fired at it. There was a red splash and a downed body. One down. They just had to figure out how many there were. 

****************************************************************

__

Well at least I won't have to worry about protecting her. She's not bad for a girl. But what did you expect from Faye Valentine? A wilting flower? A bush moved to his right. With an eager grin Spike fired into it. Another downed body. _Party time!_

Just then he spotted a brave wearing a small pouch around his neck. _That's it. That's the leader of this little party!_

"Faye," he hissed in her direction. "That's the leader. Take him out and they think their medicine has gone bad. They'll retreat."

Nodding her comprehension she lined her gun. The brave was now creeping along the ground, making his way to Whisky. Before either of them could get a clear shot off he grabbed the saddle horn of the dancing horse and leapt in the air. Unfortunately, Spike had not tightened his cinch yet. The saddle rolled around to Whisky's stomach. The horse reared up and both front feet came crashing down on the brave. his hooves kept raising and falling with piston like motions until there was only a smear on the ground left of the brave. 

"That'll teach him to steal a man's horse." His voice was gravelly and low. Even Spike had to look away from the violent scene before him. Faye was retching behind the bushes.

At the sight of their fallen leader, five braves turned tail and ran. Their medicine was bad. The gods were not smiling on them or their mission. 

"We'll stay here for the day. Then we'll bury what's left of the one you got tonight when it's colder. Not much point in burying the leader. Whisky did it for us."

Once more Faye nodded her assent. 

****************************************************************

"Ed, see if you can find them. Bring them to me." Jet was getting worried. There had been rumors of bounties being put on Faye and Spike. 

The bounty said **_Wanted: Dead only._**

***************************************************************

Well, what do you think? Faye and Spike are begining to work as a team.  
  
I am so glad that people read this story and liked it. It was an idea that was burning a hole in my mind for a while. 

Birdychick, I promise I will work Andy in here somehow, I just don't know when. I don't really have plots for my stories, I just write as it comes to me. 

Please everyone, Review! Any ideas or suggestions are appreciated, and if they fit, I'll use them and give you full credit! 

****

Length- I believe a length is the length of a horse. That is usually about 6 feet or so. Correct me if any one knows otherwise.

****

Cantle- the back of a saddle, raised on a western saddle.

****

Cinch- a cinch is also know as a girth. It's the strap that holds the saddle on and goes around the horses belly. 


	8. Rodeo

Disclaimer: Like I could come up with anything as cool as Bebop on my own. If it's cool, it ain't mine.

"So when are we going to see this guy?" Faye did her best to sound nonchalant. It wasn't sweltering hot now. She let her hat hang down her back and the slight breeze run it's fingers through hair. The idea of having someone send people looking for her made her nervous. Normally the only people after her wanted to collect her bounty. After the attack earlier that day, she was being wary.

He quirked up the corner of his mouth. He draped the reins over Whisky's neck as he began to roll a smoke. "Don't worry, I don't think he's after your bounty. He's paying me more than you're worth turned in." It was cute to see her fret. Frightening how he could almost read her mind. "We'll go see him in a few days. I have some business to take care of before we see what he wants with us." Finishing with the makings, he stowed them and picked up his reins. Lighting his cigarette he clicked to his horse to urge him into a trot.

Damn was he handsome. She watched his strong back and shoulders move with his horse's rhythm. His fuzzy green hair danced in the small puffs of wind that occasionally found their way to them and brought her the scent of his smoke. He was the perfect cowboy riding into the sunset. Realizing he was getting farther and farther away, she snapped out of her reverie and caught up quickly. "What do you mean us? I thought he was only after me." Now she was puzzled. There were no ties between her and Spike that she knew of. Why could someone want both of them?

He looked at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me I'm the only one that had some maniacal freak firing arrows and flyers about the tournament at me." Whisky side stepped around a tree in the path and resumed his course. Spike laughed at the shocked look on Faye's face. "Maybe if you're very good I'll tell you everything." He checked her under the chin like a big brother would. "Then again, can't have you knowing all my secrets. Could put me at a disadvantage." He winked at her and rode on.

She became silent. Had Spike, the irksome cowboy, just _flirted_ with her? Well, she was going to find out what she wanted to know. Her voice was sugary sweet. "So Spike," She moved Star closer to Whisky so that she and Spike rode knee to knee. Making sure Star was trotting and the bouncing motion accentuated her full figure, she looked up at him through lowered eyelashes. "What did you have in mind for me to be 'very good' at?" The words were purred right at him.

She's good. I'll have to stay on my toes around her. "I'll let you know when the time comes Princess. For now, just keep up with me." Whisky sprang into a gallop. With a gleeful yell, Faye urged Star to follow.

The town loomed ahead of them. It was a small town. False-front stores lined Main Street. There was a general store that doubled as a post office, barbershop complete with red and white striped pole out front, hotel attached to the saloon, and a livery barn. The only thing worth remarking upon was at the other end of town. There, a grandstand had been erected.

There was an arena with good solid footing surrounded by bleachers. At either end metal chutes were against the walls. Each chute was painted a different color with a large number painted on it in white. Behind the chutes were multiple holding pens for livestock. One held tough looking wiry little horses. These were the broncs. Another held big mean looking bulls. They had humps so big on their backs that were so big that they jiggled and swayed to and fro when they walked. The other couple pens held an assortment of calves, goats, sheep, and a donkey. The whole area was decorated in waving banners and balloons.

Faye gaped in wonder. "Spike, is that what I think it is?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"They're having a rodeo Faye." " He had been pre-registered for a month. This was the Dixie Whistle Rodeo. Only the best of the best would be competing here. He just hoped Faye could stay out of trouble while he competed.

He smiled down at her from his vantage point on Whisky before riding to the livery barn. "This is the business I have to take care of." He tossed over his shoulder before leaving her in a cloud of his dust.

He rubbed his jaw ruefully. The stubble had grown dark and past the itchy stage. His hair was getting too long and he could smell himself. He was in sore need of a bath and a trip to the barber before he won the rodeo. Cocky attitude, yeah, but no one had beaten him and Whisky in a long time. Why should tomorrow be any different? He began to whistle to himself.

Her stomach was a flutter with butterflies. _A rodeo! _She couldn't wait for the barrel racing. Not many horses could work a cow better than her Star. Faye had trained the mare herself. Excitement jangled her nerves. She even had the perfect outfit for the big event. She couldn't wait for Spike to see her in it. _WOAH, where did THAT thought come from? _Before anything she had to take care of her horse. Then she was getting a nice long soak in a hot bath. When she felt fully human again, she would analyze her thoughts.

"You're kidding me right Ed? Tell me you are!" Jet was growling in disbelief. It had been almost 3 days, there was a bounty on Spike and Faye's heads, and they were entering a goddamn rodeo! Did these kids have no common sense what so ever!?!

The little red haired girl stood on her toes and grinned. "Nope-nope Father-Jet person! Edward is sure Spike-person and Faye-Faye has entered in the big cow-sow contest-rest-mess. Right Ein?"

The little dog yipped his agreement. Ed smiled and told him what a good dog he was. Jet put his head in his hands. Things were not going his way this week at all.

Star was comfortable in the stable and Faye was slowly de-griming herself. She was on her second tub of water. The first had almost instantly turned gray. Digging through her saddlebags she found the small sliver of lilac scented soap she carried with her. Lathering her hair she began to think about the last few days.

That cowboy. He can be so damn prickly at times. She remembered how he had treated her after the tournament was over. _He was such an ill-tempered lout. _She remembered how gentle he had been when he caught her trying to escape on Star. Many men would have been rough with her out of temper. He had been pissed, but didn't take it out on her. Firm was the right word for his actions that night. Weary also described him.

Why can't he just pick a personality and stay with it? Spike is the only man I have ever felt this drawn to. Hell, he's the only one I've ever met that I don't feel disdain for after a while. We all have our own demons to fight. Maybe someday he'll tell me his.

Faye Valentine had finally met her match.

He had changed his clothes. Instead of the sweat stained trail dirty jeans and shirt fresh clothes adorned his handsome frame. The shirt was bright sunshine yellow. His jeans were dark indigo and looked brand new. The black fancy stitched boots had been polished to a mirror finish and his silver belt buckle caught the late after noon sun. Silver spurs jangled with every step.

Faye had gone to the hotel for her bath. Spike decided to wait outside on the bench for her. He didn't think it wise to leave her alone for too long. She might decide to break their deal. Leaning back he rolled a smoke. This could be a long wait.

It was dark when the violet haired beauty exited the hotel. The first thing she noticed was the handsome cowboy slouched in the bench outside the door. His head was thrown back showing off his sculpted chest and strong throat. Fuzzy hair, shorter than last time she had seen it, was in disarray. His hat lay on his lap. Dozens of cigarette stubs littered the area around him.

Faye leaned close to his ear. Her lips were almost touching when she called his name. "Spike..." No response. "Spike..." A twitch. "SPIKE." Faye's eyes grew wide. She was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Geeze, I was only trying to wake you up. I didn't know it was an offense punishable by death." The gun vanished into Spike's holster once more. "Sorry about that." Ruffling his fingers through his mussed hair and donning his hat he stopped and did a double take. Faye was not in her trail dirty clothes any more.

A soft black leather split skirt fell from her hips to her ankles. Though it was tighter than most women would wear, Spike didn't complain. Her red shirt had been traded in for a red vest with silver buttons that clung to every curve. She wore a silver necklace and a few bangles to match. A black felt hat sat on her head. In short, this was not the Faye Spike was used to seeing. This was Faye the woman, not Faye the cowgirl.

Without thinking Spike offered her his arm. Surprised and delighted she took it. Together they walked down the boardwalk exploring the tiny town. As they strolled by the saloon, Faye longed for a shot of vodka. "Thirsty cowboy?" Spike looked down in shock. Had she read his mind?

Smiling he held open the batwing doors with a bow. "After you, my dear." Faye entered the establishment ahead of him. As she passed he caught a whiff of lilac. The smell pleased him. It reminded Spike of summers at his grandmother's. Her yard had been lined in the fragrant violet flowers. He had spent happy times there.

He gave his head a shake as he shed the memory. Spotting Faye at the bar with a bottle in hand, he went to join her.

"Howdy friend. Do you have any vodka in the house?" Faye gave her best innocent-damsel-in-distress look. The bartender was no match for her.

"Of course we do! Did you want a shot or to buy the bottle?"

She smiled gratefully. "I'll take the bottle. Thank you." Ignoring disapproving looks from the other patrons in the saloon she picked up the bottle and her glass to find a quiet table. Turning she ran smack into a solid wall. A solid wall that was surprising yielding. And smelled very good. Wearing a bright yellow shirt.

His hands caught her under her elbows to steady her. That's what he told himself. Those hands seemed to be pulling her closer against his warm broad chest. Faye was mesmerized looking into his red eyes. She was clutching his shirt in one small fist. Their faces were inches apart, their breath mingling. Faye wanted to melt into his warmth.

Spike was stunned to find this beauty in his arms. He was stunned, but was in no hurry to let go. He studied her face, noting the flawless skin colored by life in the elements. Her eyes captivated him. He was drowning in a grassy meadow.

Suddenly, a fight erupted in the corner, breaking the mood. Shoving Faye behind him out of instinct he drew his gun and prepared to defend them both.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm perfectly capable of defending myself in a fight!" Spike turned and gawked at what he saw. Faye had raised her skirt up to her thigh to remove her gun from its holster. Quickly Spike averted his eyes, lest he be caught staring. Seeing an opening, he grabbed Faye's hand and bolted for the door. He couldn't afford to have any injuries for tomorrow's rodeo. 

They strolled the boardwalk, arm in arm once more. "Hey Cowboy. You never got your drink in there." She raised the vodka still clenched in her hand. "Still thirsty?" She winked at him.

Gratefully he took the bottle and raised it to his lips. Taking a few swallows he handed it back. "Thanks Princess." They were now at the hotel door. Starlight cast everything a silver hue.

"C'mon, I'll walk you up." Spike wove his fingers through hers and led the way to her room.

When her door loomed ahead he slowed his pace. Why was he in such a hurry? It had been a pleasant evening. He wasn't in any hurry to leave her, but had a feeling it was for the best.

She turned to face him. Her voice was low and seductive. "I had a good time tonight Cowboy. Let's do it again someday." She began to lean in to him. The smell of lilacs surrounded him. Without thinking his hands rose to her hips and drew her closer. Her mouth was lifted to his and her eyes had drifted closed. He let his eyelids fall and slowly lowered his head to hers.

OH NO! A CLIFF HANGER! What ever will happen I do wonder? Well, you'll just have to review to find out!

Thank you to all my reviewers so far. Without you I wouldn't have even bothered to continue this story.

Trot - a trot is a two beat gait. It's also the bounciest to ride. The horses feet move together in diagonals, so that two feet are always on the ground while two feet are always in the air. The horses left front and right rear move together and then the right front and left rear, therefore making diagonals.

Mikey - this chapter is especially long per your request! hope ya like it! I don't know if I hav anything evil planned ot make this an "R" rating, but I feel safer rating it that. I never know what qualifies what is P-G or P-G13 or what ever. When in doubt, I go with the higher rating.

Birdychick- I just love getting your reviews! lol You are so supportive and you give me ideas. It's great. Glad you like all the horse knowledge!

XHatori-SamaX- I'm trying to keep up with the good Spike visuals. Wanna know how this chapter is supposed to look? Check out a pro rodeo wrangler ad. Paste Spike's face on any of the models. Especially the ones wearing chaps with their nice little buts facing you. YEE haw!

__


	9. You're just a girl Go cheer on the men!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I really mean it, from the bottom of my heart. You guys did such a great job with your reveiws, so here's the next chapter in record time!

Remember to review! How else do I know if people are enjoying this or what they would like added or changed if they don't tell me? See authors note at the bottom, cuz I know you are all eager to get the answers to that cliff hanger I left you with.

Disclaimer: If it's cool, neat, awesome, radical, fly, sweet, etc, it ain't mine.

She turned to face him. Her voice was low and seductive. "I had a good time tonight Cowboy. Let's do it again someday." She began to lean in to him. The smell of lilacs surrounded him. Without thinking his hands rose to her waist and drew her closer. Her mouth was lifted to his and her eyes had drifted closed. He let his eyelids fall and slowly lowered his head to hers.

At the last possible moment Faye tilted her head to the side. Her ruby lips grazed Spikes cheek in the barest of caresses. "Goodnight Cowboy." Before Spike could move she had slipped from his grasp and entered her room with the door closing firmly behind her.

A bewildered Spike was left standing there. _What had just happened? He and Faye were about to kiss and then nothing_? He touched the spot on his cheek where her lips had lain for such a brief time. _Damn she's good. _With a chuckle he shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered back to his room whistling. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Morning dawned bright and clear. Faye leapt out of bed to check the weather herself. It had rained last night after Spike left her at her room. She smiled. The footing would be perfect. Not too dry and not so wet it was a soupy mess. Throwing on jeans and a shirt she almost ran to the livery barn.

Star was eating oats. Happily munching away she barely spared her mistress a glance. Food was much more important. Impatiently Faye glanced around for any of the stable help. Finding a boy about sixteen years old she put a smile on her face.

"Hey there. Would you like to do me a teensy-insy favor?" The boy's eyes got big. He jumped up from his spot on the hay and began nodding his head at Faye.

She pulled out a five-dollar bill. "Would you give my mare a bath and clean my tack? I need her spotless for the rodeo this afternoon." The money and Faye's big smile made up the boy's mind. He nodded eagerly and went to collect Star and everything he would need.

Faye wandered back to the hotel. It would take time to get herself ready as well.

__

Spike was walking trough the woods. Ahead there was a small lake sheltered from view by thick wild rose bushes. The pond its self was covered with yellow, pink and white water lilies. Orange day lilies lined the banks, nodding their bright plumage in the slight breeze. He was waiting for Julia. It had been a month since they had seen each other. This was their traditional meeting spot.

Arms snuck around his neck from behind. Warm soft hands covered his eyes. "One guess Cowboy." The voice was soft and soothing to his ear.

He smiled. "It must be Martha from the bakery. She said she had some buns to bring me." He reached his hands back to cup her bottom. "But I didn't know they were such nice buns."

Julia pulled her arms away at once. "Oh you!" She said in mock outrage. Laughing Spike pulled her into his arms. With kisses, they showed how much they had missed each other.

Later they lay on the soft grass exhausted and sated. Julia had her head pillowed on Spike's arm. Her silken hair spilled over his chest like a shirt of spun gold. She breathed in the scent of him, that unique scent that would never belong to another.

Eyes half-closed and drowsy she murmured to him. "Spike, I love you." She felt his breathing stop. His whole body had gone rigid.

He turned to face her. His deep red eyes probed hers, trying to see her soul. "Do you mean that Julia? You love only me?" His voice sounded desperate.

Puzzled, she looked at his face. "Of course I mean that. There's no other but you. Now here's the spot where you are supposed to say it back Mr. Speigel." She was being playful, trying to tease him out of his sudden serious mood.

He held a small box up. "How about it I say it with this?" In his hand was a diamond engagement ring. There were three stones on the white gold band. Two small stones flanked a much larger one in the middle. Light bounced and winked from the beautiful stones casting tiny rainbows on both their faces.

Her voice was disbelieving. "Is that...Spike...do you really...? You mean?" Her tear filled eyes lifted to his. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Julia, will you do me the honor making an honest man of me and becoming Mrs. Spike Speigel?" Spike's voice had cracked at the end. He loved this woman more than his own life.

"I'll marry you on one condition Spike. If you ever leave me for another, I'll never forgive you. Ever." Her voice was choked up now with barely restrained tears.

"I could never love another. I WILL never love another as long as I have you by my side."

"Yes, I'll marry you Spike!" She threw herself into his arms. More kissing ensued.

"Let's go spread the good news." Spike held out a hand and helped Julia from the ground. Together they walked back to town to share the news with their neighbors.

Spike awoke with a groan. His hair was sweat soaked and matted to his head. His body was covered in goose bumps. _Why do these dreams get worse every time I have them? _He thought about the dream. This one had been the day he proposed to Julia. It had only been six months later that she had burned in that hellacious fire. They hadn't even gotten married before she was gone.

Spike remembered his night out with Faye. He had had a good time. He remembered their almost kiss. Was he feeling guilty? _If you ever leave me for another, I'll never forgive you. Ever. _The words rung in his ears like church bells. _I have feelings for that obnoxious woman. Does that mean I'm betraying Julia?_

Climbing out of bed and pulling jeans, he decided to think about it later. He had to get his horse and equipment ready for the rodeo this after noon. Fame and glory were going to be his- no guilty conscience or Shrew Woman was going to stand in his way.

Faye Valentine stepped on to the boardwalk. Every male head in the vicinity turned in her direction. Not only was she mentally ready to win this competition, she was dressed for success.

Indigo jeans were skin tight from her waist to her knees. There they flared slightly creating a 'stack'. Her shirt was green silk. It clung to her body but was loose and flowing through the sleeves. A cream colored hat adorned with a silver studded hatband topped her head. Every bit of sliver she wore shone like a tiny sun.

Ignoring the looks she was receiving, she sauntered down the street to the livery stable, silver spurs twinkling and jangling with every step. She had a horse to collect and a rodeo to sign up for.

The man was adamant. "But you're a woman. You can't possibly want to compete in the rodeo. Women just aren't cut out for such rough treatment. Not to mention women can't ride as well as men."

__

Don't get mad Valentine. Don't kill the sexist pig. With those words bouncing in her head, she decided to try another tactic. Making her face innocent and eyes big, she launched her attack. "Mister sign up man," She looked at his belt buckle that said Roy. _He looks like a Roy, _she thought with disgust_. _"Roy is it? Tell ya what. I know a big strong man like you has to be one of the best cowboys around in this town. Wanna have a little tiny competition?" She made sure to keep her voice wheedling and her eyes big. She was the epitome of innocence.

Roy ate the act up. "Wall, sure little lady. What did you have in mind?"

"Can you use a bullwhip?" Her eyes glittered. She was going to get her way with this if it killed her.

"Sure I can. Any cowboy worth his salt can use a bullwhip." What did this girl have in mind? He wondered.

"Tell ya what, see that beer bottle on that fence over there?" Faye motioned her head to the left of them. She had known there would be problems with her entries and had placed the beer there before trying to sign up.

"Yeah." Roy looked unimpressed.

"Well, I'll let you have a crack at retrieving it. Then I get to go. If I can get it and you can't, I get to enter. For free."

"I'll humor ya. Let me see that whip." He motioned his head to the bullwhip Faye held. This was going to be a piece of cake. This girl was green from the city and it took considerable skill to do what she was suggesting. He didn't think he could get on the first try, but he'd get a hell of a lot closer than she would. After all, she was just a girl.

Roy took the proffered whip and shook it out. He popped it a few times, getting the feel of the whip. It was a ten-foot whip and the bottle was only eight feet away. He flipped his arm back and with a snap of the elbow sent the lash end flying. He missed the bottle, but caught the fence about three inches from it. With a twitch of the wrist he unwrapped the whip from the fence and handed it to Faye.

Smugly he said, "Let's see you do that well missy."

Palming the butt of the whip Faye stepped aside. She sent the lash hissing to the fence. With a yank she shook the pole the bottle rested on. Roy smirked. He knew this girl was still wet behind the ears. Before he could open his mouth to tell her sorry, the lash end came alive again. Before the bottle hit the ground Faye had the lash wrapped around the bottle. Another yank had it flying back to her open hand.

"By the way, Roy, my name is Faye Valentine. Make sure you spell it right on the entry forms." With a wink over her shoulder she opened the bottle and took a deep drink

Roy's jaw dropped open. The Faye Valentine? He'd been had.

The strains of 'Oh Susannah' filled the air. A band was playing next to the grand stand. Brightly colored flags fluttered in the breeze. Parents escorted children carrying balloons. Vendors hawked peanuts and cotton candy. By the size of the crowd, it seemed that the whole town plus the three neighboring ones were in attendance. They probably were. Opportunities for outings like this were few and far between when there was so much work to be done and your nearest neighbor was miles away.   
  
Spike was worried. Here he was, ready to win this thing, but he couldn't find Faye anywhere. The opening parade was about to begin and he didn't know where she was. Once the show started he couldn't look for her. Had she skipped out on their deal? Had she run away in the night or this morning when he was getting Whisky cleaned up? Star was not in the stable. A flash of emerald silk caught his eye.

__

Oh dear gods no.

It couldn't be.

It was.

At the head of the parade was a vision. Star's hide gleamed chestnut, her flaxen colored mane and tail shining like satin in the bright sunlight. The silver on her saddle and bridle winked with every movement of the little mare. Astride her was none other than Faye Valentine. Ignoring the protests of other riders as he pushed by, he moved Whisky through the crowd to her side.

Faye looked around in wonder. This had to be the biggest rodeo she had ever ridden in. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for a certain lanky green haired cowboy. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted him near the gate. Whisky was a gorgeous animal when Spike cleaned him up. His pinkish hide shone with health. With his neck arched, it was almost as if he knew he was on display. _His rider doesn't look too bad either._

The blue and white plaid that encased Spike's torso was spotless and creased in all the right places. His jeans and blue bandanna matched his saddle pad perfectly. Spike sat his horse as though he had been born to the saddle. Faye resisted the urge to drool over him like he was a krispy kreme donut. Seeing him head over to she grinned. She had a feeling he wasn't coming over to chat about the beautiful day.

His voice was mild, belying the barely contained anger underneath. "And what do you think you're doing here? Shouldn't you be riding a chair and be cheering me to victory?" Faye raised an eyebrow at his question.

"What's the matter Cowboy, afraid I'll beat ya?" She sniped at him. She was a worthy partner in a fight, but let it be a competition and he wanted her on the sidelines? _I don't think so._

"You said you wouldn't give me any problems. I see this as a problem." His eyebrow was beginning to twitch.

"I see this as an _answer_ to a problem. This way I won't be out of your sight. Except when you're eating my dust of course." Faye's face had grown hard. He was not talking her out of this.

Spike had just opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment back at her when the music changed. The parade moved out. The rodeo had started and Faye Valentine was entered.

Not even Spike Speigel could keep her from competing.

I know, not what you were all hoping, don't kill me for that cliff hanger!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you love it, hate it, or want to own it. Though I would like to own Spike in a pair of cowboy cut wranglers! Make that cowboy cut wranglers and the infamous black tank top! Everyone keep reviewing! If you are reading this but not reviewing, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?? REVIEW! :P

I know they didn't have Krispy Kreme Donuts in the west. They are just a personal weakness of mine, especially when they are hot! Had to add it!

Sanima- I AGREE COMPLETELY!!

Bunny breath - Glad you are enjoying it so thoroughly!

Birdychick- sorry, I'm **_not_** sorry about the cliff hanger! I think this story warranted one. heehee. I am soo sorry if you have never been to a rodeo. They are the highlight of my summer. Did I mention that I have rode in a few? :P Get TNN or a country TV station. You should be able to find one there. God knows my dad does every night when we want to watch something else! Don't worry about your reviews being too long. I LOVE THEM!

Could you do me one insy favor? when you review, make sure you are under the right story. I don't know, it could have been a fanfic error. Your last review showed up under On My Own. Anyways, I love your reviews! Keep it up!

Mikey- I'm flattered that you can't think of any constructive criticism for me! I'm working on longer chapters per request. I know the rodeo oughta be in this chapter, but that would just be TOO long. Next chapter!

Lots of people have commented on my horse knowledge. Check my profile, it'll give you a bit of my horsey background.

Tack- all the gear that a horse wears when you ride it. This includes saddle, bridle, blanket, and any kind of protective boots (though I doubt they had those in the West) or riding aids, which I won't get into here.

Bullwhip- Usually come in 8' or 10' varieties. Normally, there is a handle and then a 8'or 10' length made of rope, rawhide, or some similar material. Think Indiana Jones.

Trust me, they are not nearly as easy to use as they look. I remember the day I tried to learn. My back, legs, and large rear were covered in tiny red welts. Very painful!

Stack- when your jeans are of a western cut and fit properly, they are fitted through the hip and thigh. From the knee to the ankle they kind of bunch a bit and they flare slightly. This bunch is called a stack. For pictures, visit Rodswesternpalace.com. Check out the clothes there. I do not own Rodswesternpalace.com or any associations with it.

Remember, REVIEW!!


	10. I know I shouldn't put this here

****

AUTHORS NOTE!!! IMPORTANT!!!

Before I even write this chapter, I know I am going to be taking heat for endorsing a rodeo from anyone out there who is against any form of animal cruelty. I do not endorse animal cruelty in any way or form. Personally, I do not see rodeos as cruel. The animals are not trained to buck or be mean through and negative methods. Almost all of the animals you see in a rodeo today were bred for their bucking skills. The rough stock are actually treated quite well mostly easy to handle.

Yes, there are individuals who do things that are cruel. There are still stock handlers out there who endorse methods such as bucking straps and electric shocks to the testicals. I do not endorse any of these methods, but for my stories sake, I will include bucking straps.

Some people have rationalized to me that for eight seconds or less the animal endures discomfort but in return gets treated like a king the other twenty-four hours, fifty-eight minutes and fifty-two seconds of the day.

The only thing that I feel can be seriously cruel is the calf roping because of the age of the stock. There are rules about 'roughing' the stock and many stock contractors are being very stringent with seeing that these rules are followed. These people care about their animals. Even if they didn't, any good businessman knows that damaged stock doesn't sell or perform to its maximum capabilities. It's in their best interest not to damage it.

**__**

If this offends anyone, please, just don't read the next chapter

I do not speak as a representative of any cattle companies or rodeos or any other things you may think I am speaking as a representative of. These are my opinions based on my knowledge limited though it may be.


	11. Slave for a day

Disclaimer: If it's cool, it ain't mine. This includes everything you might not think belongs to me.

Sorry for the page long A/N, it's called CYA (Cover Your Ass)

"Faye, you can't be serious. This is a man's sport. You're gonna get hurt playing with the big boys." Exasperation filled Spike's voice. What did this woman think she had to prove? why had she entered in the rodeo? She should be sitting on the sidelines cheering him to victory. Faye was already tougher than any woman he knew. She could play cards better than most men. Rumor had it she could shoot as well as...well, him.

__

Who did she think she had to prove something to?

Her voice held an edge when she replied. "Spike, maybe you just don't get it. I'm not doing this to prove anything to anyone. I'm doing it because I enjoy it. Also, I think I have a fair chance of winning. Sorry if that offends your macho male ego." Faye was getting pissed. Did she really look like the Susie Home Maker Type to these egotistical men? She could do anything they could, and better at that!

A loud voice announced that they would be starting with the barrel racing. The announcer went on to describe barrel racing to the crowd. "There are going to be three oil drums, also known as barrels, set up in a cloverleaf pattern. The object is for our cowboys and cowgal to get through the pattern as fast as possible with out knocking any barrels over. For each downed barrel, they will get five seconds added to their time, so it's in their best interest not to knock any over. Here comes our first competitor now!"

A cowboy on a big black horse was first. His horse hustled through the pattern but on the last barrel his toe clipped the edge of it. The barrel wobbled, yet remained standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that time was a 17.2-second time! Let's give him a hand!" The crowd roared, adrenaline making their cheers even louder.

Spike and Faye gave separate smirks. They knew they could beat that time. They had both done it consistently.

Spike looked to the small warm up area to his left. Faye was loping small circles to limber up her mare. He couldn't help but notice what a pretty picture the pair made. Faye's green shirt was the perfect compliment for Star's bright red coat and blond mane and tail. Star and Faye moved as one, as if they shared a common mind. She caught him looking and slowed her pace.

"Tell ya what Cowboy," her voice was cocky and teasing now. "Let's make this interesting. If you win, I'll go back to being your slave for a day. If I win, _you_ get to be _my_ slave. What do ya say?"

Spike's eyes glittered. He could think of a few things that she could do as his slave...he jerked his mind back to the present and out of the gutter. He held out his hand. "You got yourself a deal Princess." They shook on it, Faye's small fine-boned hand engulfed by his large long fingered one. The announcer called his name. Heading Whisky to the starting chute he called back over his shoulder, "I hope you like being owned Faye!"

Whisky lunged through the chute.

_C'mon boy, I know we can beat that _female!

Dirt churned under his feet. He was digging in with everything he had. Around the first barrel they spun, heading straight to the second.

__

There ya go, look at the third.

Around the third barrel. Whisky turned so tight his nose was on top of the barrel the whole way. Whisky lunged so hard coming off the last barrel that Spike had to grab the horn to stay on. Like a pink streak of lightening they crossed the finish line.

"That's our new leading time folks! 16 flat! Give that cowboy a hand!" Exhilarated by the great run, the crowd cheered louder than before. With a smug smile Spike trotted over to Faye. As his horse was dancing under him he stuck his tongue out at her. "Beat that! I mean, _try_ to beat that!" He dismounted and began to calm his mount.

__

How mature. Poor little man. He thinks that's gonna win? "We'll show him Star."

"Our last rider will be Faye Valentine!"

With a pat on the neck she aimed Star at the chute. A wild YEE-HAW broke from her lips as she galloped down the alleyway. Dirt clods flew from the mare's feet. Star was going so fast that wind was making Faye's eyes tear.

__

First barrel, look, look, pocket.

"Star!"

Faye yelled to tell her horse it was time to gather herself for the turn. They swept through it, barley checking their speed.

Spike's jaw dropped from where he was watching. _They were fast! It helps that Faye weighs next to nothing _he mused to himself. _But what there is of her sure is nice! _He mentally slapped himself for that thought.

Before he could continue down that path of daydreams Faye was past the second barrel. Star was moving so fast she may as well have been running free without a rider.

"Star!" They were around the third barrel. As Star made the last lunge in her turn, she pushed off so hard Faye was thrown to the back of the saddle.

"THAT WAS OUR WINNING TIME! That little lady just ran a 15.7-second pattern! Do all of you know about Faye Valentine? She's our only female competing today! Let's give a big hand for her and that pretty little mare of hers!" The crowd was positively rabid. They had just seen the fastest barrel run any of them could remember and it was by a girl!

Neither Faye nor Star was even winded. With a cocky grin she passed the green haired cowboy.

"Beat what Cowboy?" Her voice was raw silk on his ears. The most innocent look graced her features.

Spike just scowled and walked away.

"Faye one, Spike zero."

The wranglers were setting up for the next event. As they hurried to remove the barrels a clown amused the crowd. He was an athletic man dressed in rags. His pants were about six sizes to big and his shirt was filled with holes. Bandannas adorned his waist, tied to a belt and hanging free. His purpose right now was to amuse the crowd while set-ups were being completed. Later, it would be to protect the competitors during the bull riding.

As the clown told raunchy jokes to the crowd broncs were being saddled.

"Hey, why do they say rough stock riders make bad lovers?" The crowd was silent.

"Because they think eight seconds is a long ride!" The crowd erupted in laughter with some boos for the corny joke.

"Thanks for being so patient and tolerant of Bubba the clown folks." The crowd murmured in laughter.

"Our next event is about to start. This is going to be the bronc-busting contest. The object of this event is for our riders to stay on the bronc for eight seconds. Our judges will be scoring them on how hard the horse bucks and how well they ride the horse. Let's have our first contestant!"

"Wow, I feel sorry for that announcer. He must have no voice at the end of the day." Spike's low rumbly voice was in Faye's ear, making her jump.

"I'm sure they pay him well enough to make it worth his while." She was trying to ignore the fact that he was right behind her. She could feel the heat his body radiated through her thin silk shirt. She thought back to when he had been holding her last night..._Stop it Faye! You need to concentrate. Even if he is damn handsome!_

"Life isn't just about money Faye. There are some things that matter more." His face was hard. Faye wondered what he was thinking about to make him look so cold.

They were sitting on the rails of the chutes observing their prospective mounts. Spike had drawn Firecracker, a small bay with a reputation for being unpredictable. The ugly little horse was glaring and baring his teeth at anyone or thing that got within ten feet. In short, this horse hated everything.

A chute door swung open and a bronc came flying out. He bucked and twisted in mid air. The cowboy didn't last long. He hit the dirt and kept on rolling, head over heels. Bubba the clown ran in and distracted the little mustang. Two men were mounted and herded the bronc back to the chute.

"Poor bastard. Couldn't even last five seconds." Disdain was evident in Spike's voice.

"Let's see you do better." Challenge rang in Faye's words. _Boy is he cocky._

He grinned at her. "Watch me."

The next cowboy was taking his time getting ready. To prevent the crowd from getting bored the announcer began to give the crowd some more information.

"Bubba will be distracting the broncs after our riders' dismount. Ron and Charlie are our pickup men." The two mounted riders saluted to the crowd. "Their jobs are to safely retrieve our cowboys and cowgal from the broncs when they don't get thrown. They also herd the bronc back to the chutes. Looks like our next cowboy is ready to go."

Spike grabbed Faye's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Faye, you don't have to prove anything. Are you sure you want to do this?" Faye was mesmerized by his nearness. His dark garnet eyes were looking right into hers, probing for any unshared secrets. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. Was that _concern_ she saw lurking in the depths?

A horn broke her from her trance. "Looks like you're up Cowboy." Their eyes were still locked. Spike's hand reached out and gently brushed her cheek. His voice was a seductive whisper. "I'm still gonna beat you." Before Faye could punch him he bounded to his chute and forked his mount.

__

Asshole.

Strapping his heavily gloved hand to the horse, he tucked his chin and raised his arm. With a stiff nod the chute opened and Firecracker exploded.

He started with stiff-kneed bucks. The fancy blue and white chaps Spike had donned for the occasion swirled around his long legs.

One second.

His body was jerked back and forth like a rag doll.

Two seconds.

His legs were raising and lowering with the horse's movement.

Three seconds.

Firecracker was not satisfied. This evil burden was still sticking to him!

Four seconds.

The little horse tried another tactic.

Five seconds.

He began to rear and buck in mid air.

Six seconds.

Every now and then he would jump straight in the air and come down stiff legged.

Seven seconds.

Spike's spine was taking bone-jarring abuse. Silver spurs flashed in the bright sunlight.

Eight seconds.

HONK! Charlie rode alongside Firecracker and released his bucking strap. He immediately lessened his bucks. Spike released his gloved hand and did an aerial flip, landing on his feet. The crowd roared once more. He raised his hat to the crowd, basking in their adoration.

"That ride scored our cowboy ninety-three points ladies and gentlemen! He's our new leader!"

As Spike walked back to the rails his eyes searched for Faye. He found her getting ready to mount her horse. "Nice ride Cowboy. You set the bar pretty high. I'll see it and raise it seven." With a wink she dropped down on her bronc.

Crankshaft was a rawboned pinto. He was mostly white with large black splotches here and there. Fires gleamed in his eye and steam blasted from his nostrils. No one had ridden him to this date. Faye planned to change that.

__

I can't believe she's really doing this. The bottom dropped out of Spike's stomach. When he was riding, he only felt adrenaline, much like when he had gone after criminals with the Rangers. He didn't worry about his safety, only the thrill of the hunt. Seeing the slight woman on the fire breathing horse just made him feel dread.

Faye tucked her chin and raised her arm. She nodded and the door flew open.

Crankshaft stood motionless.

The crowd was silent.

One second.

Someone booed.

Crankshaft went berserk.

Two seconds.

It seemed that all four feet were going in a different direction at once.

Three seconds.

One minute he was on the ground, the next he was doing aerial maneuvers never seen before.

Four seconds.

Faye began to loose her balance.

Five seconds.

Sensing his rider's unsteadiness he headed for the fence.

Six seconds.

At a dead gallop he tried to scrape Faye off using the fence.

Seven seconds.

It worked.

Faye hit the ground with an audible thud.

Eight seconds.

HONK!

"Lets give that cowgal a hand folks, because that's all she's leaving here with tonight. That and a few new bruises."

Shaking her head briskly Faye stood, brushing dirt from her black chaps. Thank god she had been wearing them or that fence would have done even more damage than a few bruises. She raised her now dirty black hat to the crowd and limped back to the rails.

"Are you ok? Look at me." Spike had one arm around her waist. His hand tilted her chin up so he could look at her face. _Why was she limping? Had she injured her leg?_

"Easy Cowboy. I'm fine. Just banged up. Nothin' I can't handle." She was touched. Did he actually care?

"Good, I can't have you injured when I collect my day of slave labor from you." He turned and walked away. _Thank god she's not hurt._

__

What an arrogant bastard! "Don't worry Cowboy, there's still two more events!"

Faye one point. Spike one point.

Two events to go.

I know I said this chapter would be the rodeo, but it's just too long. The next chapter will be rodeo part 2. PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!! It's already 13 pages long. Then again, like 3 pages are author notes and stuff!

Everyone who has put me on their favorites list or author alert, I am truly honored. Thank you.

I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story! Believe it or not, I almost gave this story up. It seemed no one was reviewing. If you want more, you must review!!!

For my wonderful people who did review:

Thank you so much! I love hearing what everyone thinks of my work!

(Let's just see how many flames I get for the rodeo thing though!)

I have concerns of getting out of character. If anyone thinks I am, let me know. I'm trying to stay true to the Bebop!:P

Birdychick- I will include Andy. I have a really good idea for him that I think you'll love, but it may not be for a while. Don't worry, I don't type chapters before hand. I post them as I write them. This is a 'fly by the seat of my pants' thing for me. I don't even have the whole story figured out in my head yet, let alone typed!

Please be patient! I also have an idea for VT and Doohan. LOVED THE LONG REVIEW!

About that cliffy...Don't worry, I have more in store for your guys! (Evil laugh)

Neverwinter-I am glad you are enjoying this. Glad you aren't disappointed about their relationship. I read where one author said that they thought it was 'rude' to cram characters into sexual relationships with out there being an actual relationship first or something like that. I agree completely with that. Plus, ever read a book, and halfway through it the girl is already pregenant? Once they get together I think stories loose some of their appeal. Not that I'm saying that I will never get Spike and Faye together, Just not till it seems right to me. Thank you for your review!

Sanima- I'm sorry to hear that you have been dumped in cactuses!

That must be a very painful thing. Besides breaking my arm and hitting a tree headfirst, the most painful thing I ever got dumped on was a stone wall. I am sorry that you miss your horses. I don't know what I would do with my time with out them. I loved your line at the end of your review. Can I use it in a story?

Ah, cowboys. How bland the world would be without your stubble faces and musky horsy smell .

Xhatori-SohmaX- glad you liked the descriptions. Everyone seems to like the detail, so I'm trying to keep it interesting. I'm so sorry that you don't like Julia. Neither do I. Heehee. Actually, I kind of do, I just think Spike belongs with Faye. Lol. Notice, Julia is dead. I'm the author! I can kill whom ever I want!

If anyone wants to read my other stories, I'd be honored. (I'm also a review whore! :P)

In On My Own, Spike is about to realize how he truly feels for Faye. Did I mention that he is now the leader of the Red Dragon's and becoming evil? And that Jet has a new job?

The Things I'll Do for a Bounty- Spike is a Chippendale dancer and pranks are breaking loose on the Bebop. Need I say more? Very humorous, not a literary breakthrough or profound statement by any means. Just pure stupidness.

Now that I have spent the last page shamelessly self-promoting, I'm ending this.

Remember, I **_was_** going to end this story! REVIEW!!

Loping- a three beat gait. Also known as a canter. Its is generally one of the smoothes gaits to ride. one step above a jog/trot, one step below a gallop.

Alleyway-most rodeos have a chute that you run your horse down for barrel racing. As soon as you exit the chute the timer starts. As soon as you enter it, the timer stops. For speed purposes, its best to run in and out. You don't loose time that way. You have to be very careful though, I once saw a girl misjudge the opening and slam her knee off of the metal pipes. It wasn't pretty.

Pocket- When running around a barrel, to get the best turn out of your horse, you make a pocket. Going around the barrel, leave about a 3-5 foot space between your horse and the barrel. The size depends on how tight your horse can turn. This way, when you come off the barrel, you can look up and be in line for the pocket at the next barrel. Every hundredth of a second counts in speed events.

Rough stock rider- bronc or bull rider. Eight seconds is an eternity when you are on a ton of muscle that only whishes your demise. Eight seconds is a long ride. I thought this joke was hilarious when I first heard it. I was dating a rough stock rider at the time. Heehee. Thank god that joke didn't apply to him! .

Bay- Horse color. Usually chestnut (reddish brown) with black points (legs, ears, muzzle, mane and tail) Just mane and tail is ok too. There are variations on this color, but they are not relevant to this story, a least not yet.

Pinto-Think Tonto's horse. In this case, its a white horse with splashes of black on its coat. Also know as a paint.


	12. Someone's trying to kill Spike

Disclaimer: If it's cool, it ain't mine. If you don't think it's mine, it prolly isn't. Enjoy!

The crowd was cheering loudly, seeing only the glitz and glitter of the rodeo. Sharp dressed cowboys competed for the title and prize money. Our faithful clown Bubba told his raunchy corny jokes. The crowd was awed by the animals raw power and beauty. They were blinded to the behind the scenes drama by the glamour.

Behind the scenes things were different. A game little horse limped by as a concerned rider tried to figure out where the lameness was located. A cowboy dressed in all black was vomiting in a corner. As he finished he staggered drunkenly, probably as he result the result of a concussion received when he fell from a bad bronc.

Intermittently leaned on or sat against rails administering to their own wounds. Bandages and splints were in high demand. One boy - he couldn't have been over sixteen - was holding the side of his face. Blood ran between his fingers and over his gray shirt, staining it a grotesque purple. Though gravely injured the boy uttered no sound, only let the friends tending him do their work.  
  
These men were the casualties of a sport.

Amidst this the lucky - and skilled - competitors went about their business. The healthy and able had a show to finish.

Faye Valentine leaned against the rails that had been painted red yet let rust peek through. The old wound in her shoulder ached. She was going ot be in more pain tomorrow. A dark wet stain covered her knee, spreading down her leg. Just before she had come off, Crankshaft had scraped her knee under the rail. Keeping an eye for Spike, she rolled up her pant leg. A narrow gash split the taught skin over her knee cap. Thankful that it wasn't worse, she began to wash the blood away. Wrapping a bandage around her knee and rolling her pant leg back down she lit a cigarette. Faye sighed as the smoke burned a trail to her lungs. The bittersweet pain made her sure that she was alive for the present, though she would be wishing she were dead when the pain caught up with her. Leaning her head on one of the steel pipes, she tried to relax before the next event. Some sixth sense made her open her eyes a few seconds later.

Ambling toward her was none other than the Lunkhead. He was bringing himself and a tray of food. Never had he been more welcome in her presence.

"Thought ya might be hungry." He handed her a hot dog as he ran his eyes over her body, assesing her injuries. Without chewing he proceeded to cram the whole dog into his mouth, making him look like a chipmunk.

Faye laughed and took a bite of her hotdog. "You jerk, chewing tends to help." Spike looked at her and gave a sheepish smile around his mouthful. Sitting down next to her he lit his cigarette off the end of hers. "Even though we're tied, I'm still gonna win. The next events a girl can't hope to do well in. They need both strength and speed. You just won't have enough, Faye." He looked straight ahead, not meeting her eyes. _Please let her back down before she gets hurt. _Casually he flicked the ash off his cigarette.

Faye became offended. "Getting intimidated Spike? Trying to talk me out of it so you can win, I should have expected it of you. You're just like every other man I know. Can't stand to be beaten by a girl." Her words cut deep and quick. She stood and turned away from him.

__

Here I am, just trying to look out for her and she accuses me of being petty? He stood up suddenly, every muscle in his body rigid with barely suppressed rage. _Why am I so upset? She's the only person since....since HIM that could do this to me._ "Fine Faye. Do whatever you want. Kill yourself for all I care." He walked away with long strides, the rigid set of his shoulders betraying his hidden feelings more eloquently than words ever would.

Faye looked down at her dusty boots. She wasn't ready to die and she was too stubborn to give in to death just yet.

__

I can't die...not until I kill that evil bastard. I will_ avenge my family!_

Calves were loaded into the chutes. Horses were warmed up. In the ring riders could be seen limbering their roping arms, lasso's twirling while horses loped. Spike and Faye passed in the ring but didn't acknowledge each other. They were both stung by the other's words.

"Clear the ring please. We're ready to start our calf roping event. Our riders are going to try to have the fastest time roping and hog tying a calf. The calf has to stay tied for three seconds. Then the rider gets a time. They're ready, let's go!" The announcer was still loud and clear, but a close listener could hear the slight rasp that told of the strain on his voice.

A rider backed his horse in the chute. He gave a practice swing from the back of his prancing mount then nodded to signal his readiness. The chute holding the calf snapped open and his horse launched at the same time. Three strides of his horse and the loop was around the calf's neck.

Spike looked away. He and Whisky could do this. Had done it a thousand times, in real life and competition. As long as they got a good calf, they would win.

Faye watched apprehensively. That rider was fast. "S'ok Star. We'll just go out and do what we do best." Rider after rider took their go. The times were getting faster and faster. Desperately Faye kept loping circles, comcentrating on keeping Star limber. Finally they called her name.

Star backed into the chute. A rope was stretched in front of her. A yellow flag dangled from the middle of it. The chute holding the calf snapped open at the same instant the rope in front of Star's chest snapped open. Star lunged in to the ring hot on the calf's heels.

Faye kept her eye on the calf's ears. She counted her swings with the lasso. _One, two, three...throw! _Her rope whizzed from her gloved fingers to settle around the little Hereford's neck. Before the rope had a chance to settle Faye was flying out of the saddle. Star hit the breaks and maintained a steady pressure on the rope.

Running over, Faye pushed a knee into the calf's side as she grabbed two legs. Flipping the heavy animal on it's side, she looped her pigging string around a front foot. Holding the other two feet in place she quickly dallied the rope two times and pulled the end through its self. Throwing her hands to the air, a time keeper snapped a flag down.

Faye had roped and tied the calf in ten seconds.

Smiling, she rose from the ground dusting off her jeans. Gathering Star's reins, she headed back to the holding pen behind the arena. As she passed Spike, she could see the admiration on his face, though they still didn't exchange words.

__

One two three. One two three. Letting the beat of Whisky's loping stride pound into his brain, Spike glanced at Faye. She had done well, and she knew it. Right now she was seated in second place. _I'll be damned, she sure can throw a rope. _Spike shook out his lariat, building the loop and preparing to take his go. Hearing his name, he loaded Whisky into the chute. The calf broke perfectly with Whisky hot on his heels. The lasso came alive as it opened over the calf's ears, snubbing tight around the hairy neck. Slamming on the brakes, Whisky slid to a stop. Before the dust had settled around the roan's hooves, Spike was leaving the saddle. His right leg swung over the cantle leaving his weight in the left stirrup. As he slid his foot from the stirrup, an audible pop could be heard. Spikes saddle fell into his hands sliding from Whisky's shiny pink hide.

All Faye saw was Spike's body falling into the dirt and become lost among the churning hooves and dust. With a cry she vaulted over the fence intending to run to his side.

The crowd gasped in horror. As Spike's body lay beneath his horses hooves, the calf was still lassoed. Unfortunately, the lasso was still attached to the saddle.

"Whisky, you ornery mule! Don't you dare step on me!" Faye heaved a sigh of relief. He was yelling. That meant he was ok. She watched as Spike rolled from under his horse, who was now standing stock still and pulled a knife from his boot top. The calf lit out for the safety of the chute while trailing a length of manilla rope, bawling his head off the whole way.

Throwing his saddle on Whisky's back, he led the roan out of the arena to a smattering of applause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark figure perched on the grandstand roof swore. That fall should have killed Speigel! No one had that many lives! He had the luck of the devil.

All the watching, waiting, it was all for nothing. Slowly the shadow slid down the roof to vanish. If he watched long enough, Spike or Faye would slip up. Then the bounty would be his...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's been a long time since I updated this. I apologize! Things have been kind of hectic around here. I know I still didn't finish the rodeo part, but decided to post this as it was done, and I know people were waiting for it.

Don't worry, this just means I get to spend more time on the bull riding...

Gee, bull riding can be pretty dangerous...and someone is out to get them as it is...and Faye is injured...who will win the bet? Who will ride their bull? Will someone have a near death experience?

THANK you to all of my wonderful reviewers!


	13. Riding on a rank bull

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm REALLY sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been super busy and fighting writers block. Add to that the fact that I think my computer is getting ready to crash and not even CPR will bring it back to life and it's been a fun few months!

Without further ado...THE BULL RIDING!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. If it's cool it ain't mine. That should cover pretty much anything I could get sued for...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye found Spike bent over his saddle, squinting at the leather of his severed girth. Though dusty, he appeared unharmed, and she thanked god for that. _When had he come to mean anything to me? _The thought was unbidden yet present.

"Spike? Are you ok?" Her voice trembled as she approached a softly swearing Spike. Ignoring Faye, he twisted the leather this way and that, inspecting the tear. Just as Faye got ready to ask again, he threw the saddle to the ground in disgust.

"Someone cut the damn leather. Wait till I find out who did it..." He stalked off with murder in his eye when inspiration hit. Spike moved so fast that one second Faye was following him, the next she found herself pinned to the fence by the weight of his body. Spike had a hand on one of her shoulders. His other hand was slammed against the fence next to her head with his nose inches from hers.

Blood colored eyes peered intently into green ones. She could feel his breath on her face. "Faye, answer me truthfully. If you lie, I'll know." The low gravelly voice caught Faye's attention. "Are you in any way responsible for this? Would you stoop this low to win a bet? Or were you pissed at me for trying to keep you out of the events?" His voice was as careless as ever, his face devoid of emotion. Only the narrowed eyes betrayed his stronger emotions.

"The hell I was Cowboy!" Slapping his hands away she began to stalk away. "Goddamn jackass, thinks our little bet meant that much to me...just when I was starting to like him too. Honestly, men are such babies!"

Faye didn't see the small rock in front of her until stepping on it made her fall. With a tiny gasp she felt herself falling before strong arms caught her from behind and pulled her to an equally strong chest.

"I had to ask. Are you ok?" Faye was reveling in the warmth of Spikes arms. How long had it been since she had let a man hold her? _Too long_, that little inner voice said. With a start, she realized Spike was calling her name.

"Are you there? Hello?" Once more blood red eyes peered in to hers, this time in concern. Hastily Faye righted herself and stood. She decided to forgive him for that question. After all, she would have thought the same thing.

"C'mon Cowboy lets get your saddle fixed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our last event of the day, ladies and gentlemen! The bull riding is here! Now the object here is for our competitors to stay on the bull for eight seconds. If they make it to the timer, their ride will be judged. Highest points wins. Here we go!"

A chute at the end of the ring swung open. Together a bull and cowboy flew out, both fighting for control. The bull gave a mighty leap and twist. Seconds later the cowboy hit the dirt with a thump.

Spike glanced at Faye from the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have anything to prove, you know." He tipped his head back and exhaled from his cigarette, looking as if her answer meant nothing to him, when in truth it mattered a great deal.

"Stupid question Cowboy. Have I backed down yet?" Her demeanor was cool and aloof, though it felt as though slimy worms had taken up residence in her stomach. Faye had drawn Malice, rankest of them all. Her eyes drifted to where they were loading him in the chute. Most bulls loaded without a problem, knowing their job began when the chute opened. This bull was three thousand pounds of black hide and muscle looking for anything to sink teeth, hooves or horns into and fighting the whole way to the chute.

Faye shuddered as he launched another wrangler through the air with his massive head.

Meanwhile Spike was observing his own bull. Not to be outdone by Malice's antics, Bone Cruncher was throwing a fit of his own. He winced as the brindled body slammed into the rails creating a clang that could be heard over the crowd.

"Faye Valentine, in chute four!"

"That's me Cowboy. Ready to be my slave?" With a wink she slipped away from Spike and lowered herself to the heaving black back. After slipping her left hand under the strap she raised her right hand.

**__**

Deep breaths Valentine. Deep. Relax. The scent of leather and cow manure filled her nose. **_Breathe again_**. Quelling the squirmy worms in her stomach she tucked her chin to her chest and gave a quick nod. Malice came out like hell on the hoof. Faye concentrated on snapping her body with the bull's movements through the pain in her shoulder and the blood oozing again on her leg. The bull started into a rear and switched halfway up spinning to the side nearly unseating Faye. She held through the next few bucks and the horn blew signaling eight seconds.

__

Beat that cowboy. Strength and speed my ass! Just then the pickup men pulled her from the black hell that pitched and rolled beneath her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man leaned against the stand, hiding in the shadows. He had just seen the awesome ride by Faye Valentine. Lighting a cigarette, he took a moment to reflect on the situation.

__

This is going to be harder than I thought. Finally I have some worthy adversaries. I know Speigel has nine lives, but who is this woman with him? She goes by the name Faye Valentine, but that can't be her real name. I need to find out who she is, her real identity.

Something about her is familiar, like there's a locked door in my mind and the answers are behind it. Eerily, hauntingly familiar...

No matter. Everyone has his or her weaknesses. I only have to watch and I'll learn them. Eventually, even the best make mistakes. I'll be waiting when they do...

The figure dropped the cigarette and faded into the crowd once more. He could wait. He had all the time in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike's jaw dropped to his chest. _Where the hell did a girl learn to ride like that? _Not only had Faye stayed on the bull for the full eight seconds, she had done a spectacular job of it. He would have to ride better than spectacular if he were to beat her. At the moment he and Faye were tied in their bet. Whoever won this event would win their bet. The thought of her waiting on him hand and foot made him even more resolute. There was no way he was going to wait on Faye!

With grim determination Spike slid his hand beneath the strap. For extra security, he twisted the strap a few times and pounded his fist into place. This was called a 'suicide grip' and for good reason. Though it made it less likely to loose your grip, it was also harder to bail in a hurry. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Desperate situations called for desperate measures. Breathing deeply a few times he pushed all thoughts out of his head of Faye, their bet, and the deliberately cut girth on his saddle. Calmly he raised his arm tucked his chin and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What happened next varies depending upon whom you talked to. Some say Bone Cruncher snorted flames and screamed like the hounds of hell. Some said he was possessed by a demon. Some said he was a man hater ready to kill at the drop of a hat. Others said that he was just a damn good bucking bull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chute swung open in slow motion. For a moment, Bone Cruncher stood stock still, as if he was surveying the crowd and deciding if they were worth performing for. Apparently he deemed them worthy. Shooting out into the ring at a dead run he immediately launched into a series of back breaking bucks. Twisting in mid air he swapped directions and lunged forward.

Though his body was taking a beating, Spike's heart was soaring. Not only was this bull giving him the ride he needed, this was fun! Resisting the urge to let out a whoop he put his spurs to work, raking them up Bone Cruncher's shoulders and back again, further enraging the bull.

Bone Cruncher began to bellow in rage and bucked harder, except now he was swinging his two and a half foot head topped with six foot horns trying to hook the man on his back off. One horn caught Spike's sleeve and tore the fabric, leaving behind a bloody scratch. It seemed like an eternity to Spike but the horn blew signaling eight seconds.

Letting out a huge whoop and holler Spike released his hold on the strap and prepared to land on his feet.

Spike let go but his hand was still trapped in the suicide grip.

Bone Cruncher sensed he had been defeated. With another bellow he looked for something vent his rage on.

His eye caught Spike dangling from his back.

His lethal horns swung in Spike's direction.


	14. so who won?

I know it's been like forever since I updated! Sorry, I just haven't been motivated. Find out who won the rodeo, I swear it's this chapter!

Disclaimer: If it's cool, it aint mine...

Where we left off...

Bone Cruncher began to bellow in rage and bucked harder, except now he was swinging his two and a half foot head topped with six foot horns trying to hook the man on his back off. One horn caught Spike's sleeve and tore the fabric, leaving behind a bloody scratch. It seemed like an eternity to Spike but the horn blew signaling eight seconds.

Letting out a huge whoop and holler Spike released his hold on the strap and prepared to land on his feet.

Spike let go but his hand was still trapped in the suicide grip.

Bone Cruncher sensed he had been defeated. With another bellow he looked for something vent his rage on.

His eye caught Spike dangling from his back.

His lethal horns swung in Spike's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye heard Spike's name called as she was saddling Star. Quickly she tightened the cinch and mounted. There was a better view from this vantage point. She watched as Spike urged the bull to greater rage, sticking like a burr. Spike was having the ride of his life. She knew when she was. Loosing an oath, she turned away from the arena, dreading a day of playing manservant. A collective gasp from the crowd made her turn back around. _Probably awed by his high score_, she grumped to herself.

What she saw in the ring made her blood run cold. Spike was dangling from Bonecruncher's back and flopping like a ragdoll attached at the hand. The bulls horns were hooking around from the front looking for any kind of purchase. Though the clown was frantically trying for Bonecrunchers attention, the bull didn't care. The pickup riders circled warily, trying to get to Spike yet not get slashed to ribbons.

Spurring her Star Faye charged into the ring, hollering ot clear a path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desperatly Spike tried to slip his hand from the bucking strap. Dirt filled his nose, mouth eyes. There were numerous wounds on his body from hooves and horns. His life flashed before his eyes.

_Julia, the first day he saw her, with golden hair streaming down her back and sky blue eyes sparkling in the sun like tiny lakes. _

_Placing his grandmothers diamond on Julia's finger in a cloud of orange lilies_

_Leading a posse into Arizona after a dangerous man_

_Returning home to a burning homestead, hearing Julia scream as the roof fell in_

_Faye's eyes spitting fire._

_Faye kissing him on the cheek._

_The smell of lilac._

_Faye kissing him on the cheek._

_Faye wearing emerald green on her red horse._

He began to wonder if this was it...if this was the final ride he wouldn't make it back from...

_"YEE-HAW!"_

_CRACK! _

A rebel yell in Faye Valentine's voice split the air followed by the crack of her bullwhip as it whipped out and wrapped around one of Bonecruncher's horns. Faye quickly wrapped her end of the whip around her saddle horn and kneed Star to the side, pulling the wicked horns away from Spike. A pickup man darted in and cut the strap binding Spike to two tons of hell. As Spike fell to the ground the bull changed his focus to Star.

Quickly Faye unfurled her whip from his horn and used it as a weapon to keep the raging animal at bay as Star nimble avoided his attacks.Every time he got too close a small cut would appear on his face. Once more the tip of the whip flicked out and split the skin on his soft nose. Blood mixed with snot dribbled from his face, making him look even more horrifying.

Just as it looked as though the bull was going to brave the pain of getting too near to take out the person hurting him, a gunshot echoed in the small arena. Bone cruncher stopped, with a black hole between his eyes. He emitted a huge groan and sank to his knees then his side as the sand under him grew dark. One last breath was wrenched from his body and the great beast was still.

Spike stood in the sand with a smoking pistol in his hand. He turned and from the ring without even a glance for Faye.

Faye was left in the arena wondering why she had even bothered saving his ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air on the upper floor was hot and heavy. It was making everyone cranky, and most definetly didn't help Faye's temper at all. At the moment she stood over a small basin and pitcher trying to soak off her bandages. The wound in her shoulder was sore, but almost healed. The new one on her knee didn't look very good. At first it was just a small cut. Energetic movement had opened it up to a long gash with blackened edges curled back.

Though the top of her kneecap was a terrible place for stitches, the cut would never heal properly without them.

She hobbled with out bending her knee across the room to her leather saddle bags. She took out a small sewing kit meant for emergencies like these and a bottle of whisky. Taking a long draught of the fiery liquid she removed a length of silk and a fine needle. Pouring some whisky in a small dish she soaked the thread and needle. She sat on the edge of the bed and pushed her short slip higher splashing some alcohol on her wound for good measure.

A knock sounded at the door. "Faye, are you in there? I want to talk to you!" Spikes voice was muffled but she could still hear the anger. With a sigh she debated pretending sleep and not answering the door. Figuring he would just barge in anyway she pulled a blanket over her lap and stayed seated.

The door crashed open leaving Spike standing in the doorway. "What the hell did you think you were doing today?" His eyes blazed in her direction. Ignoring him Faye turned her back and took another healthy draught of whisky. The smell of raw spirits filled the small stuffy room. A hard hand yanked the bottle from her mouth as Spike swung her around to face him. "Faye! Don't get drunk while I'm talking to you!"

A weary sigh escaped from her lips. "Honestly, I'm too tired for this emotional bullshit Spike. Bottom line is that I saved your life and you can't stand that it was girl doing it! Do you think any of those other people would have faced that bull for you? Hell no! Now get the hell out!" She picked up the bottle and took another swig. _Self medication...it had it's merits._

Spike was beginning to yell at her again, but everything was becoming fuzzy. She was hearing his voice, but no words...

"Faye, are you even payin attention to me?" Spike grasped her knees and looked closely at her face. The Faye's gasp of pain finally took his attention away from yelling at her.

"What, I didn't hurt you! Quit being a baby..." Spike felt something sticky under his hand and realized Faye was bleeding. "Shit Faye, thats why you're getting drunk."

Faye fell back on the bed, eyes half closed. "G'way Shhhike." She had wanted to get her knee sewn before she really _was_ drunk. Lookes like all hope of that was now gone.

Spike took in Faye's prostrate body and slurred speech and realized she was incapable of tending her own wounds._ I guess it's the least I can do for her. She did save my life...not that I didn't have it all perfectly in hand..._

He threaded the needle and pushed away the blanket to see the cut. He had never realized just how fine boned Faye Valentine was. Her knee cap showed hard and white through the ivory skin that covered a shapely calf. He resisted the urge to run his hand down her leg.

With a mental shake he began to stitch. Every few stitches a whimper would come from Faye, but that was it. She did better than most men Spike knew would have done. The last few stitches in, Spike realized Faye hadn't whimpered at all. Soft snores were slipping through her ruby lips.

Smiling and shaking his head he removed the almost empty whisky bottle from her grasp and placed it on the nightstand. Gently picking Faye up he rearranged her comefortably on the bed. Late evening sunlight streamed through the window turning her skin a rosy hue. Spike was entranced. He stood there looking down on her for a moment, admiring the scene.

Running a hand over her face he smoothed dark violet hair from her brow. Once more in his mind, the violet hair turned to blond and back. He pictured blue eyes where the emerald ones rested.

Not many women could give him a run for his money in a rodeo, save his life from a crazed bull and them go back to being a desireable woman in less than twenty-four hours. Yes, Faye Valentine was certaintly special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it took forever, but I had to wait for inspiration to strike me...

I think it was worth it! Don't worry, from here on out there should be more Spike/Fayeness...

Review, tell me how much you are DYING for the next chapter! LOL


End file.
